


Batman vs Bruce Wayne

by Edirle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edirle/pseuds/Edirle
Summary: There is a new queen in Gotham which just leaves our beloved Batman standing on its ear, a woman with no past, no strings attached and with secrets he needs to discover, she guarantees that she wants the best for the city, but our bat knows that the same speech has already been practiced by other villains. So why take chances without having information? Never. He needs to find out why the arch-nemesis of Superman wants to approach her so badly he realizes that she doesn't trust Batman anymore and if instead of our night watchman she is interested in Bruce Wayne, the reckless and philanthropist billionaire he has the reputation of conquering everyone? Will she resist? What if she actually seems to prefer her best friend Clark Kent? What happens when she sees Bruce for real, while forming a strong bond with the bat? What if she is the only one who can give Bruce what he lost? In Batman vs Bruce Wayne we will see which of the two auter-ego is the winner Bruce his pseudo character or the man with the mask.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	1. Clark's interest?

**Author's Note:**

> Bataman / Bruce Wayne is a DC Comics character, however this story is a translated fiction of my own non-profit.

:::BRUCE:::

Gotham the city that never see the sunlight, so gray and without heat. A city where the worst types of villains emerged, where there was a watchman on the prowl, always fighting to protect her. However, that was not what he was there for tonight, not for now he was Bruce Wayne, a billionaire playboy who lent himself to giving. his presence at another gala for philanthropic purposes. The institution of the time supported the search for improvements for young people in training and as a good citizen of Gotham he would not miss the chance to help, in reality he would just like to sign a big check and not participate in the circus more unfortunately this was necessary. About 3 meters from the hall he could see Clark Kent with an expression of pure disgust, Bruce smiled slightly at that they exchanged a brief nod, Clark was always unhappy with this kind of work Perry should have punished him for some time he should have been as a superman. Perhaps after greeting some more collaborators at the event, he would come to him to have a useful topic to discuss. But even though today is a night for Bruce, the real reason for his coming to such an event had not yet arrived. Walking further down the hall he noticed that Clark's chagrin was not just working alongside two real estate business CEOs was Lex Luthor should certainly have gone out on bail again, impressive not to say disappointing what money could do.

"Bruce Wayne, my old friend! As long as you come here, join us!" Bruce felt his spine become more agile naturally.

"Lex, how long ago? I heard some terrifying things!"

"To my dear Bruce, don't believe everything these tabloids invent about me, the vast majority are just lies."

"Sure, sure, and what do you do in Gotham?" - Certainly not a good thing.

"I'm actually looking for someone, but I'm starting to be disappointed."

"What time is it Lex, maybe she'll still show up. Our dear friend here Bruce" - Said Theodoro rubbing Lex's shoulders - "Finally he was tied."

"Really? And who was the lucky one?" - Poor girl.

"Wayne, who else but our newest eye candy? I swear that if I weren't married to Téo here, I would have been killed, I don't remember the last time I saw such a beautiful woman" - spoke Luide looking at Theodoro with malice. "Too bad that maybe she won't come, the mayor didn't tell us if she confirmed" - He said pouting.

"Lui like this will leave Brucie confused."

"In fact, I'm lost" - confirmed Bruce - "Who is this beautiful creature?" - That's when he realized that Lex was ignoring the three and staring at the main entrance, and soon the other two followed.

"See for yourself" - pointed out Theodoro.

When Bruce turned around he was impressed, seeing the woman through videos, photos and the distance was not even close, Vega Lor-Van was unbelievable she was wearing a long navy blue luxury dress with transparent sleeves and stone details blue in a darker shade, her long black hair was tied by two side braids while the rest of her hair fell in waves, but Bruce lost his breath when analyzing his face, she had a small mouth with harmonious lips, her nose was rounded, the cheekbones slightly demarcated on the square face but what made him stop for a moment were his eyes, his eyes were practically the same color as the dress eyes as blue as the night sky, she looked in his direction realizing that he was watching her and he gave a friendly and shy smile at the same time. CUM!

"Don't even think about it my friend" - he was brought back by Lex Luthor's nasty voice in his ear, accompanied by a steady hand that would have hurt if Bruce wasn't used to that kind of thing - "What is Bruce you have to leave some for us! Besides, I saw her first. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have to say hello to a beautiful and lovely woman. "- And so he went off towards her who was talking to a group of socialites.

"I said she was a vision from another world, didn't I!" - Conspired Lui.

"Yes indeed she is ..." - the lack of words was not a lie, he really did not know how to describe it. However he would not let himself be carried away by appearances, he had been wrong with Selina and Yvy before and it happened. While watching Lex try to take her out to dance it occurred to him to ask Clark to listen to what they were talking about it would save him from using one of his devices after all Lex was not as dumb as most when he turned to go out and go towards his friend saw that he was looking at Vega in shock, it was when Bruce saw Lex lose his composure with the woman and change, but Clark was literally gaping while a Lois Lane nudged him insistently, wanting his attention. Either one, he either loosened Lois and was indeed impressed by the woman and his sense of good boy was activated or he was already listening to what she and Luthor were talking about, in which case he would just have to ask. He was heading towards Clark when he saw his expression change, from anger to disgust and finally to shock again until he turned his head before everyone else and Bruce saw that Vega was looking in the same direction through the window. And that was when he heard the sound of an explosion in the distance.

:::VEGA:::

Vega was debating how detestable it was to participate in these types of events, not that she didn’t want to help tolerate that bunch of futile people anymore it was difficult, she was about 15 minutes talking about subjects so trivial that she wondered if the human race would really evolve someday, even though she found people who made her believe that yes, that kind of place made her think that she didn't. Well, she would probably live to see, she wouldn’t age at the same rate as the rest in that room. She wondered what Samantha Jhonsons would think of that, the woman was already looking at her as if she wanted to burn her alive which was ironic since she was the only one there who could literally burn someone with her eyes, she was almost giving a scathing smile when she felt she was being watched.

"Vega don't look directly now, but Bruce Wayne is looking at you," whispered Merlin, the only one who might have a brain and some fiber in the group.

" Who?"

"Bruce Wayne, Gotham's richest man and the most eligible bachelor too!" - He said laughing.

"Ah, I've heard of him." - She turned and caught him looking shamelessly, she tried to give him a nice smile but she felt shy in the end, she still hadn't gotten used to that kind of attention.

"Don't waste your time, after all everyone knows that Bruce doesn't take anyone seriously, he just has fun and gets out later." - Pinned Samantha.

"Or maybe he just doesn't settle for anything" - Vega pinned back, Merlin started to laugh and added:

"Well it doesn't matter Lex Luthor is coming over there." - Vega's smile died almost instantly.

"Good evening ladies, I would like to know if Vega would give me the next dance?"

"I'm afraid it would be rude of me to leave the girls in the middle of the conversation."

"Nonsense she can go, right, Sam?"

"Come on and have fun" - Said Sam who will notice that Wayne still kept his eyes on Vega.

"If so, let's go then" - She took his hand and let out a sigh.

"Come on darling it's not that bad, give this mortal some of your time."

"You talk like I'm going to live forever, Mr. Luthor."

"Only Lex dear, besides, maybe you can."

"I doubt it very much, nothing is eternal everything has its time timed from the moment we were born."

"But you are a Goddess, you could guide us all on a totally new path, showing us your technology and ..."

"The technology you stole if I remember correctly, and by the way, I want it back."

"I prefer to think that I confiscated it, until you see the reason, my dear."

"The Reason? Where is the reason in your sick mind Luthor" - She said with dismay, this man she could fry him alive, or break his neck easily.

"That you were born to reign, is what the gods do, of course."

"To reign in? As long as it's on your side, I assume? You make me laugh Lex Luthor, you short creature." - she smirked - "First you say that I am a Goddess and after you confiscated my ship to make me see your distorted view of life. You are lucky, you know? If it were in Kripyton I would have already broken your neck." - during the dance she noticed a young man with glasses he didn't seem to be dressed enough for the occasion, a cheap suit but still he was beautiful and seemed attentive to her.

"Now please, you are not a murderer, you are the light that will guide us, you may not realize it now, but you will soon."

"You already have a light, it's called Superman."

"You can't really believe that, he is not that damned thing HE CHEATS EVERYONE PRETENDING TO BE A GOOD GUY" - She laughed restrained as he started to scream in the hall. - "WHEN HE IS NOT, YOU CAN'T LET YOURSELF BE TAKEN BY HE IS LISTENING TO ME!

"I suggest you lower your tone, Mr. Luthor! We're at a party, remember? And if you haven't noticed the man you speak of comes from the same place as me." - She saw the man with the glasses make a surprised expression. It was almost as if he was listening. - "Logically if I really wanted to guide humans, and as you insist on emphasizing that I am a Goddess, it would be much more rewarding and expected that I stay with another God, so superman would be a perfect option."

"He will never have it!"

" Will be?" - It was at that moment that she looked out the window that the sound hit her first of all, an explosion at one of LexCorp's corporations in Gotham. Lex started to laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure my dear, I prefer you dead than beside him! And as proof I hope you say goodbye to your ship." - Luthor watched her at the end of the dance as everyone looked out the window at the damage that was done. But he was not prepared for the ultimatum of the night, Vega didn't even blink when looking at him.

"So predictable, do you really think I would just let you destroy it? What a petty creature you are! Thank you now, I know exactly where it is."

At this point Jim Gordon arrived with three more policemen throwing laps. Everyone paid attention as they addressed Lex with handcuffs in their hands.

"Mr. Lex Luthor, you are under arrest for a terrorist attack accused of blowing up one of your own company's facilities."

"This is absurd! Why would I explode my own company?"

"That's what we want to find out, please join us. Keep in mind that whatever you say can and will be used against you in court."

"RELEASE ME, RELEASE ME HOW DID YOU KNOW? HOW DID YOU KNOW?" - He said holding Vega by the shoulders and shaking, not that he had such strength but she had to make a convincing performance.

"Mr. Luthor, you're hurting me, let me go!"

"NOT!"

"RELEASE HER LUTHOR!" - The man with the glasses stood between her and Lex, separating them, he was taller than her.

"DON'T GET KENT! THIS IS BEYOND YOUR HANDLING! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"I know it's not about women like that, and if you get your hands on her again it will be the last time you have hands!"

"And what can a little journalist do?" - He spoke as Gordon dragged him through the door.

" Why do not you try..."

"Clark!" - Said Lois surprised she knew that her best friend did not like Luthor but never imagined that Clark the shy and restrained boy from Smallville would react this way in front of so many people, there were people taking pictures. That was when he felt another hand besides Lois's touching his arm.

"Mr. Kent" - he turned to look at her. - " Thanks." - Clark observed the resemblance was incredible except that Lara her deceased mother had brown eyes, while the woman in front of her had blue eyes.

" Are you alright?"

"Yes now" - She said kindly.

:::CLARK:::

That was when a very clumsy Bruce Wayne passed by the other guests, no doubt already a little drunk, except that Clark knew that drunk he had nothing!

"Look, my dear ones, what a shame for us citizens of Gotham we stood still while a sweet lady faced the fury of a lunatic, Mr. Kent showed us what a real gentleman does." - Clark knew that despite the pictures taken Bruce was going to take his attention away.

"But Bruce the lunatic is not from Metropolis? Nothing fair than a gentleman from Metropolis to solve." - Samantha said tricking his arm in Bruce, while looking at Clark as if he was nothing.

"Well yes more, that is not the question Sam" - he said in a velvet voice - Aproposito Miss Lor-Van I believe we haven't been introduced yet, I'm Bruce ... "

"Wayne. I know who you are, you all know, the wonderful prince of Gotham" - Clark noticed that she took a quick look at Bruce, and ended with a smile that said he wasn't there. It made him laugh and seemed to irritate his friend, not that Bruce was a narcissist but women didn't look at him like that at first only when he broke their hearts afterwards, after all, as Batman Clark knew his friend hadn't found the right woman yet, he thought since it could be Selina more if ugly mistaken. It was fun to see that not all of them fell at his feet, although they are now friends he still remembered that Bruce dated Lois even though he realized that Clark was in love with her.

People soon forgot about Clark and if Bruce stayed and asked what he thought of Lex's behavior, Bruce pretended to stumble forward and everyone started laughing, and surrounding him the man knew how to make a show when he needed to and started to drive people away gradually from Clark and Vega.

"Well I'm proud of you Smallville! A perfect gentleman" - Said Lois while watching Wayne go with the others. - "But now we have to get back to work, our Perry will be in seventh heaven for having an exclusive with the gentleman journalist". - Clark started to turn red, and if he realized the situation he was in, he could have been exposed. But the main thing now was to talk to Vega.

"Without Lois exclusives, I did just what was right."

"But even so, he was the only one who had the decency to do it, Mr. Kent" - said Vega looking at him.

"Clark Miss Lor-Van" - he said extending his hand.

"In this case, let the formalities go, just call me Vega Clark." - she replied shaking his hand.

Lois watched as the woman next to her looked at her best friend and for some reason felt a strange twinge.

"Okay, Clark, we have to go so we can finish soon!"

"I would like to speak with Vega Lois, besides I have already interviewed Mr. Daves about the shipyard."

"Yes, but you can't monopolize Vega, others may want to interview or talk to her." - She noticed when Bruce was approaching with eyes fixed on the woman.

"Don't be that way, I didn't intend to interview anyone tonight. But as you proved yourself someone of character I can make an exception for you Clark, if you want of course."

" I would love to."

"In this case, come with me, there are private rooms here" - although they were not for that purpose, she thought bitterly - "Will you accompany me?"

"It will be a pleasure! Show me the way."

"Excuse me, Ms. Lane. This way, Clark." - She led the way.

"Lois will see you when you leave." - Lois remained silent watching him follow that woman. As they passed by the other guests, Vega went to the bar and asked for a key, Calrk raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, all guests are entitled to a room" - She said with disgust - "In case they might come and want privacy for some reason." - Yes Bruce had already explained to him once how these parties worked, and by the way they were passing him, when he held Clark's arm firmly.

"I would like to talk to you" - He said smiling more Clark noticed in the way he narrowed his eyes that there was something wrong, but he had something more important to deal with.

"After Bruce" - he saw his friend frown in confusion. Plus Clark gave him a look that said it all, years of partnership resulted in it. It meant I have everything under control.

"But..."

"Mr. Wayne could release Clark for a while we both have an interview now."

"Sure, sure, go ahead and I'll talk to him."

So Clark followed Vega into a private room, she left the key in the door and he locked it.

"So Clark what would you like to ..."

" I know who you are!"

"Yes, I believe so." - He said laughing.

"I put it wrong, I know what you are!"

"And what am I?"

"A Kryptonian." - she laughed, but he noticed when she stiffened a little.

"You are funny Clark".

"I'm serious, I overheard your conversation with Lex."

She watched him for a few moments and approached him leaving him confused, raised her hand and fussed with her hair as if she were fixing her hairstyle. Her hands left his hair and stayed in the glasses, removing them without resistance from him. They stared at each other for a moment and she smiled, a broad and sincere smile.

"You are the superman!"

"Yes, and I'm like you!" - She then jumped on him and he returned her hug.

:::BRUCE:::

It had been more than half an hour that Clark had gone out with Vega, if he didn't know his friend he would think bullshit more after all Clark was the good guy.

"Lois, did you see Clark?"

"I'm not his babysitter Bruce, he must be with Lor-Van."

"More has been more than half an hour."

"And what are you suggesting? Is Clark Wayne our Boy Scout remember? Although ..."

" What?"

"Well, he hasn't taken his eyes off her all night since she arrived and I've never seen him do such a thing." - She said thoughtfully - "Actually he insisted on talking to her and she accepted it in a good way even saying that she didn't want to give interviews tonight."

"It is even more is the ..." - I started when she interrupted me.

" Damn it!"

" What's it?"

"Clark texted me that Lor-Van was not feeling well and he went with her home."

"Home?" - That was new.

"Her." - He saw Lois make a strange face - "I can't believe this is Clark Bruce, he never did anything like that before, we were going back together!"

" Jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous" - Bruce always thought that Lois and Clark didn't evolve because Clark was always available for her at all, so it was natural that she didn't realize the importance of him because he already took it for granted.

"If you say, more like Lois, Clark is still a man he can't live waiting for a lifetime nobody can." - He left her thoughtful while going out it was time to go to her night job.

"Alfred" - Said touching the communicator.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

" I'm going home."

"I assume the night was not the way you wanted it."

" You have no idea." - He had to go check that explosion.

That night the Gotham bandits did not know what had angered Batman.


	2. Invitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Bruce makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic things are a little different:  
> ● Damian is not a pre-teen like in the animations, but a child between 7 and 8 years old who went through hell;  
> ● Dick is acting as a night wing and preparing to become a police officer;  
> ● Tim is the new Robin;  
> ● While Jason I don’t know if he’s going to be resurrected in the fic, I’ll see him later.

::: BATMAN:::

Batman was exhausted, he had just arrived in Gotham because he was on a mission in the justice league, the base that they implemented in space was invaded by a group called suicide squad that aimed to shoot the cannon towards the land so that the league was guilty of a mass attack, and could be seen as a new military regime against ordinary humans. After the problem was solved, Night Wing contacted me and warned that Solomon Grundy was terrorizing Gotham's outskirts. the path of destruction that now almost looked like a trail welcoming me, when arriving at the end Robin and Night Wing were talking and Solomon was dead.

"How did you take care of him?" - I saw that they stopped and were tense with my arrival.

"We didn't!" - replied the two looking anywhere but at me.

"Who?" - Who answered was Robin.

"I think we better talk about it elsewhere, it has to do with that person."

"I also called the commissioner and he'll be here any minute. I'm going to stay and give instructions on how to bury him so it doesn't happen again."

"Isn't that just because you keep the easy part?" - Tim asked indignantly.

"Because he gave you the most fun to enjoy."

" Not that..."

"Enough you two Robin come with me and Night Wing stay and help the commissioner."

Robin and I got into the batcar and went to the cave, I knew it! My instincts alerted me that the woman was up to something. We were greeted by Alfred, who was bringing tea and cookies.

"Welcome back Master Bruce and Master Tim."

"Hi Al." - Tim replied while falling on the cookies I went straight to the computer.

"So what does she have to do with it?"

"She knocked Grundy down with a punch." - Said while eating.

"Is she a meta-human?"

"I don't know. But she certainly has speed and super strength."

"Report." - Practically growl.

"Okay, first she never slept ..."

" Never?" - I asked.

"Never, the recordings prove that she also doesn't eat unless she's with others, which made me think of 1: She doesn't need to eat often or 2: She doesn't and does because of others, it would be strange if people notice that you don't eat right? " - Bruce was cataloging according to Tim's descriptions. - "Well she walks with Clark a lot every day I believe she knows about him, because he appeared on the hotel balcony that she was staying as a superman and she let him in they stayed in her room all night."

"Did you hear what they were talking about?"

"Oh no I ..." - Tim started to turn red - "Well I assumed they would be together."

"Master Tim did very well, knights shouldn't spy on ladies like that."

"Alfred, she may have used something in Superman to control him."

"I have an idea of what she used ..."

"Master Tim is not vulgar."

"Sorry Al. Well continuing the bedroom and bathroom are the only ones without cameras and listen, but I have tapped her cell phone she has been receiving several important calls since I started monitoring. Lex called her a few times threatening to tell her about a new one goddess, she cut him off and said she didn't give a damn about his madness and told him to stop harassing her or was going to take legal action and hung up on him the same night there was a riot where he was being held, the security cameras were erased and the calls too Lex seemed normal after the fact but he didn't call her anymore. "

"She must be behind what happened to him."

"That's what I thought Bruce, in addition to his calls that disappeared the Rosenfilds called her sometimes they are negotiating the purchase of two pictures she made, and man she must be good they paid half a million each. The transfer It was done two days ago, she is waiting for confirmation from Mr. Sebastian about a place for exhibition.

"Mr. Sebastian D'brev? He is in charge of one of the foundation's programs if I'm not mistaken" - commented Alfred.

"Yes Al the same, in fact it was how they met, according to the records that Bruce gave me there is no data on Vega where she is from and who her family members are. It is as if she did not exist until 6 months ago like a ghost for the Gotham elite. Further digging more I found out that Sebastian met her almost two years ago through the New Life orphanage, they found her unconscious from what I read from the records she didn’t talk, she just painted. In contact with the others, Sebastian was gradually approaching along with some children, she never told what happened, so they looked for their relatives but found none, so they gave her new documentation and she chose the name she has now. Shortly thereafter LexCorp took over New Life and she left there was no record of where she went to live, over time they discovered that LexCorp was embezzling funds from the foundation, Mr D'brev discovered and reported the situation went to his old friend Harvey Dent "- Tim and Alfred looked at Bruce but he remained impassive, Harvey had been a good person in the past unfortunately he became one of the worst enemies of Batman and Bruce himself working together with Ra's Al Ghul ending up in death Talia and Damian what Bruce discovered only months later - "The complaint went ahead and the foundation was going to be closed, Vega being of age represented the cause everything was stifled by Luthor's money so as not to attract attention in media, he simply paid the compensation without appeal. "

" What the value?"

"$ 2,500,000." - there had to be something wrong.

"Did Luthor really pay that amount without recourse?"

"Yes, he asked for time alone with her. Nobody knows what they talked about. They stayed there for about 2 hours and when they left. Luthor just asked for the account, transferred the 500,000 to the state and 24 hours later the 2 million to an account. In less than a week she opened the Children are the Future foundation and all the children who were removed from New Life were brought back. "

"She seems to have been having trouble with Lex for a long time." - Bruce mused - "So she stays with the money from the indemnity?"

"Yes and no. She used the money mainly for the foundation, and goes to Visual Arts college. She also seems to have design businesses like jewelry making and is about to open a new natural park on environmental preservation. She knew how to invest the money. that received from Luthor and closed partnerships is a small company compared to his most is growing from wind to savings. From what I looked at it is all within the law. "

"Got it, but how did we get to today?"

"$ 2,500,000." - there had to be something wrong.

"Did Luthor really pay that amount without recourse?"

"Yes, he asked for time alone with her. Nobody knows what they talked about. They stayed there for about 2 hours and when they left. Luthor just asked for the account, transferred the 500,000 to the state and 24 hours later the 2 million to an account. In less than a week she opened the Children are the Future foundation and all the children who were removed from New Life were brought back. "

"She seems to have been having trouble with Lex for a long time." - Bruce mused - "So she stays with the money from the indemnity?"

"Yes and no. She used the money mainly for the foundation, and goes to Visual Arts college. She also seems to have design businesses like jewelry making and is about to open a new natural park on environmental preservation. She knew how to invest the money. that received from Luthor and closed partnerships is a small company compared to his most is growing from wind to savings. From what I looked at it is all within the law. "

"Got it, but how did we get to today?"

"Well the headquarters of the foundation is in Cobble Hill where Solomon started to attack, at first it was not so close but he was advancing destroying everything screaming for a Lionel who wanted his soul back and such, Dick got there first I was going to coverage was when she got a call. "

" From who?"

"Her son's."

" Son?"

"Yes, the child was crying on his cell phone and said he had a monster attacking him and his friends at the foundation ..." - Bruce noticed Tim getting tense like when he arrived at the place - "B you need to promise me that you will be calm" - he he said in a low tone.

" Why?"

"Why it won't be easy for me to say." - Tim lowered his head and Alfred and Bruce exchanged a worried look with the boy.

"Whatever it is, Tim can tell me."

"The child who called calling her mommy was Damian." - Tim went up when Bruce said nothing.

"Impossible! Harvey made sure they were killed, we had evidence that he was dead just like Talia and I buried the bodies."

"A disfigured body of a child, a body without a face B." - Tim spoke.

" NOT!" - Bruce felt afraid his youngest son had died along with his mother, he couldn't save him he failed just as he failed Jason if he had ... Why no matter what Dick, Tim and Alfred said he had been one lousy father both to Jason that he never fully understood and to Damian that he didn't get a chance to know well. IMAGINING THAT YOUR YOUNGEST CHILD SURVIVED AND IS ALONE THERE WAS UNPENSABLE.

"It's green B. I also couldn't believe it, even if Dick hadn't been there I would have thought it was in my head."

"Continue with the report" - he asked in a low voice that seemed suffocated. Alfred handed him a cup of tea without saying anything.

"Please proceed, Master Tim."

"When she got the call, she went out the window, she flew the rest, we better see through the security cameras."

Bruce turned the chair over and used his surveillance system, he let the footage run. It was possible to see that Grundy's destruction was out of control, he pulled trees and threw them as if they were branches, destroyed police cars wherever he went and everything around them, until he launched a car towards the foundation broke and crossed the streets. he went running without seeing anything Bruce saw how the children were terrified and went outside, until he noticed a boy in particular with a cell phone in his hand he was crying and trying to help the other children it was him without a doubt, it was his son! He saw how Grundy went after a group and the boy ran towards the Park shouting something that could not be heard by the cameras. It was with regret that Bruce saw the living dead go towards the child Night Wing who had rescued a group of them. and went after more Grundy made him fly hitting a tree and getting disoriented without moving. Dread filled Bruce's chest he didn't even breathe, until the child screamed he could read his lips he said MOTHER was when she appeared in the boy's freight hugging him even when Grundy punched him that probably should have killed her, but she nor did he move, then like a blur she appeared a few meters from the monster talking softly in the child's ear, the boy closed his eyes and nodded. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and said something to the monster when he turned and came towards him once more a blur more this time flying Bruce replayed in slow motion, she caught him around the waist and hurled away then Dick got up and stood looking at the amazed boy and right after that Tim beside him both looking at the boy and no doubt realizing it was Damian. Then the boys looked in the direction she went.

"We heard a bang at that time, we were going to look more she appeared." - And in fact appeared between Damian and the boys, she stood there analyzing them for a moment.

"I felt a chill she looked at us in such a cold way. Then Damian took her hand and said that Dick tried to defend him, she looked at us again smiled and said" Thank you for protecting him, I believe that the monster did not cause more problems ". She turned to Damian and he raised his arms she hugged him and held her. He asked her something and she answered in his ear after she flew with him."

"How is that possible? How? God he was out there all this time and I did nothing! NOTHING!"

"B you didn't know!"

"Even so, I had to be certified, I had to look for him more. That damn Dent he did it on purpose that revenge better than taking one of Bruce Wayne's children by making me believe that my son had died while he was God knows Where."

"Master Bruce please stay calm, at least now we know that he is alive and well."

"With a metahuman Alfred! Metahumans are almost never a good thing in Gotham."

"The more she helped several children" - Said Tim.

"It could be a facade, to cover up something! I need to get my son back and I need to know what she is capable of! Before she finds out she can use it as a bargaining chip." - He said firmly.

"More sir, she's friends with Mr. Kent, that must mean something."

"We both know that he is naive to see evil sometimes Alfred. I will still try to talk to him. The important thing to know now is how she and Damian met."

Did they ramble on how? Why? And when? For a few hours, but they came to nothing suddenly, the computer screen went black and turned off then restarted, the three looked astonished at the screen, the computer never gave a problem before several numbers appeared and a massage was displayed on the screen:

_**Good morning dear Mr. B,  
I believe that our friend K told me to wait for you to make the first contact, but given the circumstances it seems to me better to meet at once since how gracefully you have been accompanying me over these two weeks, please tell your children that I thank you for the yesterday's help and also for the decency of not spying on my room and bathroom in intimate moments. Furthermore, I believe that you have personal information that only concerns information that I am currently confiscating.  
Since bats sleep during the day Mr. B I hope your visit tonight if it suits you, more please if you come choose any time after one am, as the Lord must already know I have a small son and some matters that I need to solve.** _

_**graciously  
V.** _

After a few minutes of reading and the invitation, the computer gave a sign of life.

Backups of data transferred successfully, initiating auto destruction of data in progress referring to the Lor-Van file. - Communicated the computer. Bruce tried to be quick and pulled the plug, but it was too late.

"Well, you can't say that she isn't interested now" - said Alfred, pinning himself remembering that Bruce had resented when Vega showed no interest in him.

"Wow Bruce, she hacked her computer, she's beautiful and smart."

Bruce looked at Tim and Alfred with a frightening frown and saw the poor boy wither over his gaze. Alfred, on the other hand, remained unwavering already accustomed.

"Yes beautiful, smart and possibly dangerous and maybe ..." - super strength, ability to fly, super speed just like Clark.

" Maybe what?" Asked Tim.

"Nothing I have to talk to Clark about first, Alfred prepare breakfast while I call him and Tim goes to sleep since there is no school today."

"More Bruce, I want to know too."

" Not!"

" More..."

" Not." - Tim snorted.

"Al, I'm not having breakfast this morning, I'm going to sleep!" - Said giving Bruce an angry look, while going up the stairs, teenagers were a headache he shivered just thinking about Tim going through the same phases as Dick.

"Boss Bruce, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I have a date tonight."

Bruce noticed when Alfred gave a small smile and went out to the mansion. Sometimes he thought Alfred was as naive as Clark the difference is that unlike his best friend, his butler was never wrong, he was right about Harvey, Selina and Pamela. So he is not suspicious ... It was at least strange. Bruce in turn spent the day frustrated, he was unable to speak to Clark because according to John he was on a mission with Hal on another planet. He slept for a few hours until Alfred woke him up saying that Lor-Van was giving a press conference. Soon he, Tim, Dick and Alfred were gathered together watching, the press conference her talking about how her foundation was attacked and what would happen from there, explaining the steps she would take with the children and how the Gotham police were helping. Vick Vale started some questions:

_"- Miss Lor-Van, what makes the cause of children so important?"_

_"- Well Vick, can I call you Vick? - the reporter nodded - The foundation aims to not only remove children from the streets but to provide assistance to their needs, this includes from education to health and preparation for the job market. I know very well how much it can change a person’s life, I’m sure many people wonder where I came from, and the answer is simple I don’t know what I know is that I was welcomed by one of these foundations and I was able to recovering even though I still don’t have my memories back to New Life at the time was essential for me to connect with other people. "_

_"- I didn't know, but is that the only reason?"_

_"- Would I need a more valid reason?"_

_"- No. - replied a reporter that Bruce knew very well -" Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, Many times they help these institutions and yet remain distant what makes you participate so actively? "_

_"- My son."_

It was the moment when all the reporters fused, while Bruce and the others watched with open mouth she was going to talk about Damian. Lois asked a new question:

"- Why have we never seen you with him?"

_"- Why do I take my family's security and privacy seriously Miss Lane, mind you I have lived in Gotham for the past 2 and a half years in total anonymity just doing what I love most about my art and dedicating myself to the foundation. a reason that is still a total mystery to me, the dear people of this city see me as a kind of star, and at best an example to be followed by who won and went so far. Just because I became an entertainment for many it did not gives me the right to invade my private life. "_

The interview continued for another half hour until Lor-Van said goodbye and left. Plus the question and answer that was on Bruce and the others' minds were;

_"- Who is your son's father? - Lor-Van gave a simple smile and answered him - Independent production."_

\- Independent production? Dick asked them.

\- There must be a reason Master Dick.

Meanwhile Bruce remained with his thoughts he just knew that Batman would have the answers he wanted tonight.


	3. Meeting.

**VEGA**

While preparing the paperwork for tomorrow's meetings with the brokerage to buy the houses and rents for the warehouses, in addition to the meeting with Mr. Fox about the security system, I wondered if he would actually come tonight and of course he would come if the Clark said it was true that the ultimatum I gave would make him come up with everything - I smiled while thinking - But I don't regret not spending so much time being careful to be spied and attacked at any time, the simple fact that Clark says that he was different from the others he knows is a reason to be on the alert, I can still hear Clark defending him:

_"It's nothing personal Veg he just doesn't trust anyone!"_

_"I thought it was your friend."_

_" He is!"_

_"But he doesn't trust you and you trust him."_

_"Yes I trust."_

_"It doesn't make much sense to give your trust to someone who doesn't trust you. He can be a threat."_

_"No, he's not, Batman is just complicated. He's the kind of person you have to interact to see."_

That didn’t make any sense the right thing is to see to interact, well I certainly don’t like to be spied on so it was better to make him react first to see what kind of person this bat was, while looking at the papers maybe I should make some changes to a building whole would be better for making the jewels than just a few stinking sheds. The question is should I risk building it in South Point? The labor would be cheaper than in other regions but the dangerousness of the place would be an obstacle unless I solve some of the social issues there ... - I think while I tap the pen circling the disadvantages until I hear a beat very subtle and serene, I look through the wall of the room and check Damian but he is still sleeping peacefully with Light his plush bat, he smiled when he thought of the irony of the situation. I can't understand his fascination with this particular animal but the therapist said we could use this to get him out of the shell. Again I hear the heartbeat, really constant I probably didn’t hear it before because I didn’t pay more attention when looking out the window and using my vision to see through the fog I see him standing there watching me with some kind of technological glasses, the question was how long he watched. I went to the window and opened it and pointed to the top of the terrace, he certainly saw it, even keeping in mind that everyone told me it would be safe I wouldn't risk letting him in where Damian was. When I got there I could see why he scared others, I just wasn't afraid myself because I'm confident with my powers lately, the armor was impressive outlining the muscles he had wondered what material would be made, he had an interesting belt with gear that I should use in his fight against crime, so I noticed a compartment in the lead belt the only reason for him to have this is to think that I am a threat after all because he would need such a box if it weren't for Kryptonite. Going up in my assessment looking at the hood I noticed that it was lead too. See to understand how Clark spoke, I see the time on my watch.

"You are punctual."

"You said after one."

"That doesn't exactly mean a minute later."

"How did it get into my system?"

"You use Kripytonian technology, so it was easy. Why are you spying on me?"

"You can be a threat."

"I am not a threat to Gotham."

"I've heard that before."

"I am not responsible for the failures of others."

I noticed that he was evaluating me, he seemed to be looking for something he couldn't find. If he thought I was going to do something against him, I was wrong at least for now. I gradually approached him and I noticed that he was tense but he did not retreat. I noticed his hand go slightly to the belt and stopped a meter from him.

" Do not do it."

" What?"

"The Kryptonite, I called you here to talk and not to fight."

" You..."

"Do you deal with Clark and Diana daily because you should be afraid of me?"

"I know them."

"True and yet he didn't extend his confidence and that's why I called him here tonight. Clark can trust you Batman but I don’t, the time I spent here on earth gave me enough experience to not believe at all humans, you are treacherous. "

"And yet you're here with the humans, which you obviously don't like."

"That's why they sent me here, I didn't have a choice" - he said going towards the edge of the building - "although now I must warn you that I don't intend to leave the land, much less Gotham, I know that despite your rotten apples yet there are those that are worth it. "

"Why specifically Gotham?"

"Why was it here that I woke up?" - I turned to him, when did he get so close? It was less than an arm's distance from me. Well the man was certainly big looking more closely.

" Woke up?"

"Yes, the incident almost 3 years ago. Is that why I want to know why you are watching me now if you haven't done it before?"

" What you mean?" - I frowned. Was he serious?

" Really?"

"What happened almost three years ago?" - We both remained silent looking at us, probing.

"The Casa Nova project." - I said, Casa nova was a casino in Gotham, a great tourist spot highly frequented by the elite and tourists who came to the city, the place became known due to its expansion project however there was an error on the part of the construction company and the instead of destroying just a part of the casino or a general explosion during the day and the casino went down. That was what was reported, when in **TRUTH** what happened was that I managed to escape the clutches of Lex Luthor and his mad scientists who kept me trapped in the underground of the casino in their laboratories.

"What does this have to do with?" - He asked me.

"It has everything to do!" - I said - "Clark didn't speak to you?"

"No. He's out on a mission."

"SHIT!" - He seemed more curious as I couldn't see the expression under the hood I wasn't sure. - "Forget it, I thought you were here because of Clark to clear things up!"

"I'm here because you broke into my computer!" - We were facing each other this time with some exasperation.

"Whatever, go away! I'm not going to talk to you until Clark comes back, he told me I could finally talk to you. I should have listened to Diana."

"Do you know all the identities?"

"Not only those who became my friends, they also know who I am, so it seemed fair. And no! I don't know who you are and I don't care either." - I know I was being immature but fuck.

"Why did you think Clark would speak to me?" - He said getting closer - "What does this have to do with you is in Gotham?" - Closer - "Playing mother of a child who is not yours, is it just by appearance then? Pretending to be a good citizen with a child like you spend time on the lap?" - He said practically stuck in me, I felt my heart speed up while lifting your head to look at your eyes in the mask.

"How dare you? How dare you?" - My anger boiled, before I realized it, I had already taken off his belt and tossed it away before he had the opportunity to pick up the stone and use it. With my right hand I grabbed his throat and hung him out of the building - "I THOUGHT CLARK WOULD TALK TO YOU BECAUSE HE WAS WHAT HE SAID, HE WOULD BE THE BRIDGE BETWEEN THE TWO BECAUSE OF HIS METHODS. I AM IN GOTHAM WHY THE FIRST THING WHAT THEY DID WHEN MY NAKED LAND WAS FINDING ME AND PUTTING ME UNDER THE FUCK OF A LAB WHILE LEX LUTHOR HAD FUN WITH ME! SON IS A HOBBY, YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL THAT HE FACED OR I SWEAR IT WILL END YOU! " - I had to close my eyes and breathe to calm myself, someone spoke to him through a communicator. Until I heard a familiar voice.

"Mum, mom, MÃEEEEEEEE!" - Damian was calling. I dropped him anyway on the terrace like he was a puppet, Damian's screams got louder.

"He needs me" - I turned in his direction- "I don't think we have anything else to say, get out of here!" - So I left him and went to see my son. I knew he wasn't gone yet, I didn't care now. I went into my room and went to Damian.

"Mom" - He said tearfully - "I woke up and you weren't, and- I thought you were gone." - I hugged him bringing him to me.

"I am not leaving, love, I will never let you understand?" - Said looking into his eyes as he nodded - "I will never leave you Damian no matter what happens I will always protect you."

"Promise?"

"Forever small!" - I ran my hand through his hair making a mess - "Do you want me to continue reading where we left off until you sleep?"

"Will you stay with me even after I sleep?"

"Yes" - He looked at me with doubtful eyes - "To prove it to you, I'll cover myself as well?"

"Can Light hear it too?"

"Sure" - I replied hiding the disgust in my voice, looking at this bat was the last thing I wanted, I leaned over and paid for the book at the head - "Do you remember where we left off?"

"Chapter 4."

" Very well:"

_"I have serious reason to suppose that the planet the prince came from was asteroid B 612. This asteroid was only seen once in the telescope, in 1909, by a Turkish astronomer.  
He had made a great demonstration of his discovery at an International Astronomy Congress at the time. But no one had given him credit, because of the clothes he was wearing. Big people are like that.  
Fortunately for the reputation of asteroid B 612, a Turkish dictator forced the people, under pain of death, to dress in European fashion. The astronomer repeated his demonstration in 1920, in an elegant coat. So this time, everyone was convinced.  
If I give you these details about asteroid B 612 and I entrust you with its number, it's because of the big people. Big people love numbers.  
When people talk to them about a new friend, they never get the basics. They never ask: "What is the sound of your voice? What toys do you prefer? Do you collect butterflies?" But they ask, "How old are you? How many brothers does he have? How much does he weigh? How much does your father earn?" Only then do they think they know him. If we say to big people, "I saw a beautiful house of pink bricks, geraniums in the window, doves on the roof ..." they are in no way able to get an idea of the house. You have to tell them: "I saw a house of six hundred contos". Then they exclaim: "What a beauty!"  
So, if we say to them: "The proof that the little prince existed is that he was charming, that he laughed, and that he wanted a ram. When someone wants a ram, it is because there is" they will shrug and call us child's! But if we say, "The planet he came from is asteroid B 612" they will be entirely convinced, and they will not bother with questions. "(The little prince. Chapter IV - Saint Exupéry)._

I read the entire chapter 4 and half of the 5 until he fell asleep, saw through the window that the bat was still eavesdropping, closed the curtains and went back to bed and snuggled closer to Damian next to me, waited a few minutes and Batman was gone. After that I did something that was working for me lately I slept through the night.


	4. It is not a threat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark fight and Bruce finds out more about Lor-Van.

**:::CLARK:::**

\- Superman, Batman called told you to return urgently.

\- Did he say what it was?

\- Not just asked you to return.

\- Thank you, Jonh. - As I left for my room in the tower, I looked at my cell phone on the bed and there were 15 calls from Bruce, it must be serious. I decided to call immediately.

\- Bru ...

\- I need you here now. - and hung up on me, I kept looking at the screen for a while but I wasn’t surprised, I’m going to him right away as it is urgent. When I get to the teleportation room I find Cyborg there.

\- Hey super!

\- Hi, you can teleport me to Gotham.

\- Batman?

\- That.

\- It's for now.

In less than 3 minutes I am at the opening of the batcave, I go in and find Bruce in the chair facing me.

\- Which...

\- Tell me everything you know about Lor-Van. - He was serious.

\- Why are you interested in her? - He narrowed his eyes I could feel coming, it was always like that when I would have a more serious argument or fight with him. At least he was without his hood, it was worse when he didn't show his face.

\- Two weeks ago you interacted with her at the party, not contenting yourself, you left with her ...

\- AND? - He clenched his jaw, great! It would be a fight after all. He doesn't bother to interrupt but hates to be interrupted.

\- What do you mean: E? There was an explosion in Gotham Clark and it is related to her.

\- So you even investigated me saying it was all under control afterwards when I called later?

\- That is not the question!

\- Of course it is! You never trust anyone!

\- My confidence extends only as far as I know Gotham is safe.

\- SHE IS NOT A THREAT! - I yelled at him.

\- HOW CAN YOU KNOW? SHE CAN JUST ...

\- IT IS NOT HER IF IT IS YOU! YOU AND YOUR BRUCE PARANOIA! IT IS ALWAYS SO IF I SAID THAT SHE IS NOT A THREAT IS BECAUSE IT'S NOT! YOU SHOULD ...

\- WHAT? TRUST IN YOU?

\- That's what real friends do they trust each other!

\- Clark - He sighed - This has nothing to do ...

\- Boss Bruce - they stopped looking like two mad children and looked at Alfred, both felt stupid the butler always had that aura of respect that made you feel guilty, Clark showed his embarrassment in the coloring of his face, Bruce on the other hand looked in any other direction. - I believe that this is not the way to start a conversation and Master Kent believe Master Bruce trusts in you it happens that lately things have happened that will get out of your control. - That would explain a lot, Batman hated losing control and certainly didn't know how to process it as well as his emotions.

\- Sorry Alfred I shouted first, sorry Bruce. - Your friend just nodded.

\- Master Bruce has nothing to say? - Clark saw the coloring of Bruce's ears change to red, he kept wanting to laugh at the situation.

\- I trust you - And that was the only apology he would have.

\- Master Clark, have you had breakfast yet?

\- Not yet Alfred I saw as soon as he called.

\- Very well I will prepare a breakfast for the two since Master Tim went to spend the weekend with Master Dick, excuse me. - and so he left, leaving us there alone to talk.

\- Not yet Alfred I saw as soon as he called.

\- Very well I will prepare a breakfast for the two since Master Tim went to spend the weekend with Master Dick, excuse me. - and so he left, leaving us there alone to talk.

\- Okay - I said - How do you want to start? - It was important to let him drive.

\- When did you meet her? - He asked.

\- With a view to several months, more personally to two weeks.

\- And why do you trust her?

\- Why she told me the truth from the start. And first of all, she doesn't want to harm Gotham Bruce, she's just trying to adapt to the planet and humans.

\- She told me the same thing last night, and then she almost hanged me on the terrace of her building.

\- What? She wouldn't do it like that out of the blue - he watched the man in front of him look away for a measly second before looking at him again, it was so fast that if Clark hadn't had super senses he wouldn't have seen it. - What did you do?

\- I may have been a little rude.

\- Define what rude means to you. - Then he told me the things he had said to her while I looked at him in surprise.

\- Go ahead and give me the sermon so we can get back to what matters. - But I kept silent looking at him, I always knew he was reckless but that.

\- Bruce.

\- What?

\- You are VERY stupid! Do you have any idea that she could have just fried you?

\- You just said that it is not a problem and is now contradicting itself. - ° Rao he was so stupid.

\- Bruce ... - I sighed he wouldn't let it go, so I decided to tell him everything, the rest over time if he wasn't an imbecile again maybe she would. - Remember almost two years ago when you needed to solve something in Nanda Parbat and disappeared for two months? - He nodded, he never told us what to do there - Well there was the explosion of the Casa Nova project here in Gotham, but when we investigated Cyborg discovered Kripytonian alien material, the genetic material was different it didn't belong to me, neither Kara nor Conn. We just knew that they were experimenting with this material, the question is who was it? We didn't know that there was another Kryptonian on earth. Aside from me, Kara and Conn the only ones who were here were Zod's team, I immediately checked to see if they somehow escaped or released them but they are still trapped in the phantom zone. And that meant that there was another one of us out there, the question was whether it was dangerous or not. With more details collected and evidence we learned that the material belonged to a legitimate daughter of Kripyton so we started to dig deeper with access to security cameras and the destruction of the casino was not a real explosion, it was her. Lex was trying to clone her more for some reason she couldn't do it as she did with me and Con, the cameras showed that she carelessly escaped and as soon as she was a few meters from the Kryptonite cage her powers manifested and she destroyed everything after that disappeared. That same day we had an emergency in Central city and we need to help Flash so we were late when we arrived she had already been to several.

\- Night Wing took care of this case, he said it was a great destruction since the casino used to cover 150,000 square meters. they had resolved everything I didn't have the head to deal with anything at that moment. - That piqued Clark's curiosity, Diana never really told them what happened but she said they shouldn't bother Bruce with this case.

\- Bruce, what happened on Nanda Parbat? - I asked he had changed after his mission there was more closed, more than his normal.

\- I'll tell you more first continue the rest.

\- Well that was it she disappeared, the more we knew who she was so to speak we had a face the investigation of her whereabouts was in charge of me and Cyborg, Diana and Flash thought she had left the planet or would be somewhere remote. With time, we almost believed it, also after a year went by, when we found her trail, she was at an institution called New Life accompanied by a child, the boy who is her son.

\- You know he's not really hers.

\- Of course it's Bruce.

\- He's totally human Clark!

\- I know! But it doesn’t change anything, it doesn’t matter if he’s human to her just as it didn’t matter to my parents that I was an alien.

\- So you already knew she was with the boy?

\- Yes, Cyborg and I accompanied her over time I thought of approaching it was when I heard about Lex's process and what he had done with her, to go against him she needed to expose herself needed a name when she chose his name after not finding her "relatives" i was sure she was the right woman Vega Lor-Van she belongs to the Van family of Krypton, known for her love of science and art she belonged to my mother's family. - I noticed that Bruce was paying close attention to what I said now.

\- What is her relation to you?

\- Press by mother. - He continued to watch me but didn't say anything else. - In the lawsuit against Lex she had help from Harvey, before he actually became the two-faced. I wanted to get closer I was thinking about how and yet, I didn't have the courage.

\- Why?

\- I do not know, she was so familiar and at the same time so distant I just got nervous it was almost like I went back to Smallville at school.

\- Hmm.

\- But there was that party two weeks ago, I didn't know how else I would talk to her, it was decided and then ...

\- Lex appeared.

\- That. I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to keep him away from her anyway.

\- And the explosion?

\- Lex wanted to blackmail her with the ship, so I intervened I heard everything. She had a suspicion of where she would be but she wasn’t sure, she entered the Star Labs system that’s how she suspected Lex’s crime, before the explosion there was a call to Commissioner Gordon about half an hour before the party along with the delivery of a detailed dossier on Lex, fifteen minutes after talking to the commissioner the Star Labs lab was emptied.

\- Why did the bomb detonate then?

\- Because the department did not believe the complaint she could not expose herself so she changed her voice, although Gordon suspected and wanted to go after them they needed a mandate that was not given at the beginning.

\- And he can't do anything until it happens.

\- That. When it happened we took advantage that Lex was taken and ...

\- You disappeared together, what did you do? When I arrived at the site later that night after your call there was only a huge crater and debris. I did a reading but there was nothing radioactive like Kryptonite.

\- I believe he did not do such good security because if she detected a place with a lot of Kryptonite she would suspect or at least call the ...

\- My attention, I would think he was up to you in my town.

\- Exactly.

\- And the child who lives with her?

\- Damian? - Bruce relaxed momentarily and became tense after more I ignored - He is a boy's love Bruce, an incredible child despite the past. - At this moment Alfred appeared and joined us.

\- Your breakfasts, gentlemen. - I had a bit of everything, juice, pie, bread with jam, several other things while I ate, I noticed that Bruce was barely touching the food.

\- As well? - He asked me a little distressed.

"It's complicated," I said, setting my cup aside, feeling uneasy. - Damian went through hell literally, I only know what Veg told and yet she ...

\- What?

\- When she told me the details - I really didn't want to say anymore Bruce needed to understand that she could get along with humans. - I couldn't help myself, I got so angry, so much ... - I felt my eyes get wet, and Bruce made a pained expression - Let's just say that I was happy that we were in the Arctic otherwise it could have hurt or destroyed something without want.

\- Clark please tell me. - He asked and for the first time in a long time I realized that Bruce Wayne had tears.

\- He's the grandson of a guy named Ra's al Ghul, this guy was the leader of a league of assassins from what I understand, he had a controversial sense of justice he seemed to believe the world should serve him and follow his lead. He subjected Damian to abusive physical and mental training that a child should never experience. Veg only knows what Damian told her, he saw his mother being killed in front of him. - At that moment Bruce broke the cup of tea in his hand making a cut. - Bruce?

\- I am fine! - he didn't look well, his heartbeat was alarming, he could smell the anger he emanated. - Just keep going.

\- But ...

\- As long as we are friends continue. - Alfred went to the first aid kit without saying anything, but he could feel the sadness in him, when he returned and began to bandage Bruce's hand. - CLARK!

\- According to Veg, Damian said he had a man who would help them a close friend of his father, this guy promised to help his mother to run away and find his father, but in fact he took them to another location and killed Talia in the in front of the boy he was 4 when it happened. More Ra's Al Ghul found them, Veg said that he is proud of him instead of staying there and hoping for the worst he ran away it was winter so he couldn't get very far. It was there that his grandfather found him he started beating Damian - I had to close my eyes to calm down when I opened I continued - She had just freed herself, she was lost flying aimlessly, the only humans who knew her hurt Veg said she doesn't know what else she heard his screams while being beaten ...

\- What happened next? - Bruce said with an embargo.

\- She saw him what the man was doing, she acted on instinct ...

\- She killed him. - He simply declared.

\- Could you blame her?

\- No, I would have done much worse! - he spoke with a frightening conviction and I knew it was not Bruce anymore but Batman who was there.

\- She has been with Damian since then, he did not speak at first which was a problem for both, since she did not speak our language. But they found a way, nowadays she got where she arrived and he is already talking, he is doing therapy to help, she still doesn’t like interacting with people so she doesn’t usually go out with him without care, but believe me when he leaves someone approaching is very easy to fall in love with him. - When I looked up I saw Bruce was back.

\- Clark I have a story to tell you about Nanda Parbat and why it was so essential to know about her.

\- I'm listening. - I knew that whatever Bruce was going to say would not be pleasant.


	5. We were not made to love.

**:::BRUCE:::**

\- A long time ago before I came out as Batman, I traveled for several years around the world looking for teachings, philosophy and martial arts, I became a polyglot at that time to retain as much knowledge as possible that would come to help when I returned for Gotham. On one of these trips I met a man named Ra's al Ghul, he was known as one of the best combat masters I stayed with him for a few years training and preparing, however the more time passed the more distant my ideas became from his. Finally I left to go my own way when I went to a monastery in Japan to understand some more martial arts and philosophy. - Clark listened to me attentively without seeming to judge me - Anyway before I left I met Talia she was Ra's daughter and her firstborn heiress she strongly believed in her father's teachings and philosophy, but that didn't stop us from falling in love I was young at the time and it was the first time in fact that I had been in a relationship for so long we just couldn't get away from each other.

\- I believed that Ra's did not know about this - laughs bitterly - of course he would know a man like him who walked this land for more than 700 years would never let anything escape his eyes even more when it came to his own daughter. Still, I preferred to believe it, I was hoping that she would understand my point that with luck and patience I would be able to convince her to leave everything behind and come with me to build a new Gotham, clean and safe. But to my bad luck she believed she could convince me to follow in her father's footsteps and become her successor. - I was staring a point over Clark's shoulder as I immersed myself in my memories. - Time passed and I found myself weakening for the first time I had decided to leave after having an argument and realizing that there would be no way to change our opinion. Except that I couldn't leave immediately, I still stayed for two days in Nanda Parbat.It was when Ra's came to me asking for help that he said that Talia had been kidnapped by Slaid a banned pupil who wanted the leadership of the assassins' league, I didn't hesitate to go with him, to make the story short the kidnapping was false and she helped her father deceiving me was a test he said to see if I could take his place, we both fought and in the end when I didn't want to kill him Ra's said that I was weak and that I would never change Gotham that I was actually protecting rot that existed here, after that I left there and never came back. - Alfred also listened attentively I never told him in detail what happened at that time of why I called him ashamed and upset - After completing my teachings I returned to Gotham after 17 years and became in fact Batman, I started my work helping Gordon some more time passed and i found her again this time here, she hadn’t changed anything as if time hadn’t passed for her - laugh again at the memory - This time she was being the rebellious daughter, working on her own without her father's command, so it happened like the first one we got involved.

\- We cleaned everything up we were determined to start over together. Now I regret not having insisted, I should have gone to her, stayed and fought for her. Talia had to return Nanda Parbat and disappeared for 1 month, I had a bad intuition, but it was Ra's he always complained about how Talia was the face of his only love Sarah, her mother who died centuries before. After a few days she returned and said that the future we planned would not happen. I noticed that there was something wrong, but she insisted that it was something in my head that she was on a mission and I was just her cover. I was so disappointed that I thought she had betrayed me again - in my angry moment I threw all the food and dishes that were in the cart on the floor - but Ra's didn't make her, he forced Clark and she had no alternative, she was already pregnant Damian and I didn't even know ...

\- What? - He asked me stunned.

\- That's what you heard, Damian IS MY SON! - After that silence reigned, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I felt Alfred's hand on his shoulder but he didn't say anything he knew nothing was going to change how I felt at that moment. Clark just watched me in shock.

\- Bruce you had no way ...

\- Not! Let me finish. - He nodded - 4 and a half years passed and I never heard from her again. Until I got a call from her, she was crying and said she needs to talk to me it was a matter of life and death, she asked me if there was any way I could help her get to Gotham without her father knowing. I was more surprised my instincts told me to help and I did. After hiding her here she told me everything, at first I doubted her, after all there were so many more lies then she showed me Damian's photo. I had no doubt that he was mine, he was practically a clone of mine as a child Alfred also noticed.

\- In fact there was no denying it, the only difference between master Damian at Bruce's age was just the color of his eyes, since little master Bruce had blue eyes and master Damian green.

\- She told me everything, when she returned home and found that her father wanted to force her to follow his teachings and she said no. It was when she found out she was pregnant, due to the use of Lazarus can over the centuries there was a price to pay she started to get sick due to pregnancy, Ra's said she would let her use the well if she stayed and cut any and all contact me. She had to choose between me and our son, she chose right she spent the entire period of pregnancy being subordinate to her father, when Damian was born she tried to come to me but Ra's arrested her and kept her like this until Damian was 4 when she had the chance to run away making him believe she was on his side again, he subjected Damian who was practically a baby to train like he was ... Anyway when she came to me, and told me, I apologized for not insisting and she made me promise to never abandon our son. We reconciled again and were going to fight for Damian this time together. So I went to Nanda Parbat and disappeared for two months, it was a war I practically asked Harvey for help because he was my trusted friend at the time I didn't know that he had already discovered that I was Batman. I wanted to solve this as cleanly as possible, he said he would help us and I believe that in fact he had the intention, but he was not aware of the other personality yet.

\- You should have called us Bruce, we would have fought for you!

\- Now I know Clark more at the time everything was a mess Jason had died in a brutal way, things with the league were at least shaken after the attack of the legion of evil the last thing I felt was confident with them.

\- You could have called me! I'm your best friend or at least I think of you that way.

\- Now I know ... - I don't know what he saw on my face when I said that but he stopped arguing. - Moving on, I got stuck in the fight at Nada Parbat while Harvey was supposed to take Talia and Damian safely to Gotham. But when I reached them Talia was dead, Harvey unconscious apparently beaten and Damian was gone. Inside the chemical shed they were in there were corroded bones the size of a child's body at Damian's age, Harvey told me that he had been attacked by several men and that they had taken the child. I didn't doubt it because he was practically dead in a pool of blood. I went into shock thinking that I failed with Damian as I did with Jason, I wasn't thinking straight and in a long time I felt afraid I started to hate myself again so I moved away from everything and some cases. When I realized that I was isolating myself from everyone, even from the family, I remembered what I changed from the time I lost ° Vesper my ex girlfriend, Talia was also dead. for one or the other, we were not made to love.

\- Bruce that's not true!

\- Of course it is!

\- I do not refuse to believe that someone has to spend a lifetime alone! Vesper was indeed a fatality, but with Talia the mistake was not just yours! I know she sacrificed herself, but she should have told the truth from the start you would have prepared and helped her, I know that because it doesn't matter that you have it your way - He waved his hands in the air as if that explained - You never denies help to those in need!

\- You really only see the good in people, don't you? - I think to myself that sometimes, I wanted to be more like you Clark the more I know what I really am.

\- And you only see the bad side of yourself. At least this explains your caution, what are you going to do?

\- Do you know her better than me what you advise me?

\- Be honest, don't lie I'm serious! If you don't want to tell her that Batman is your right, more you have to tell the truth about you and Damian when she sees that the story fits with what she knows she'll probably let you get closer.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, she may still have her confidence problems but she likes to help, in fact I think she didn't realize it even more, she is protective of the one she loves. So don't doubt your child is safe with her, but I have to guard you against something.

\- What?

\- Don't try under any circumstances can you hear me? None take Damian out of her.

\- What would happen if I ...

\- NOT! I'm warning you as a friend, you won't want this, once you told me that everyone just needed a bad day. That would be her bad day, which is why she doesn't want to be like us.

\- Super hero.

\- She fears for his safety.

\- But she is trying to clean Gotham they would never be safe.

\- She is a Kryptonian, humans are not that difficult to "hurt" - He said this in an uncomfortable way, but I understood she killed Ra's she could do again.

\- Do you think she has a tendency to be like Zod at some point in the future?

\- Not! But I believe that her son was the only light she found when she was hurt and alone. Without your planet, without your family, without knowing anyone here or knowing how to communicate. So if she believes that something or someone threatens Dan, there is no doubt that she will do something about it.

\- I understand. - somehow in a dark way I felt better knowing that she would do anything to keep him safe, but it doesn’t deny the fact that this fact could also be a bomb to imagine someone like crazy superman was terrifying.

\- Stop this! I can see the gears in your brain spinning. Just listen to me this time, okay? I don't know Batman in this situation - I scowled at him - Be Bruce.

\- Bruce?

\- Yes, just Bruce and not _Brucie_ Wayne. Just be you without masks she will know just like me when you lie.

"I can try," he said, more for comfort than for agreeing.

\- Well, I thank you for telling me what happened means a lot to me to know that you finally admitted that we are friends.

\- You are very sentimental.

\- I'm from Kansas you can take the boy out of the field, but never the boy's field. My God it's 8 o'clock Perry is going to kill me, I have to go but anything else warns me. - before going he collected all the dishes I had dropped and the remains of food put in the cart.

\- I'm sorry for the mess Alfred.

\- No problem Master Bruce. But what are you going to do now?

\- Act according to the information that Clark gave me, I will not make a direct confrontation but I need to get closer and for that I need Bruce. - I said going to the computer doing a little more research I saw that she would have a meeting with Lucius Fox at 15:00 pm this was my chance, I hope from 8:30 to call.

\- Mr. Wayne.

\- Good morning Lucius, I hear you have a meeting with landlady Lor-Van what is it about?

\- She is looking to hire one of WayneTech's most advanced security services to expand her company.

\- I see, uncheck, I will personally conduct this project. - I noticed he was speechless on the other side.

\- Any specific reason?

\- Yes, but I can't talk to you now only when I have everything under control.

\- Okay, the meeting with her would be 15:00 hours should I cancel and reschedule?

\- Don't leave it as it is, I'll just be replacing you in this project.

\- But she still hasn't made a deal.

\- More will do. - I heard him laugh.

\- Mr Wayne, allow me a moment of openness?

\- Of course.

\- You wouldn't be chasing this girl, right?

"Maybe," I said, a little cryptically, and I heard him laugh.

\- Just take it easy, I have the impression that this lady is different from the others that you are used to.

\- You have no idea Lucius, well I have to go.

\- Goodbye, Mr. Wayne. - And we hang up.

\- Well Alfred, I'm going to take a shower and sleep wake me up at half past one yes?

\- Half past one?

\- Yes, I want to make a good impression. - as I went up I could almost notice him showing a complete smile, definitely for some time now Alfred is very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ° Vesper  
> It was Bruce Wayne's girlfriend who was brutally murdered at the mansion, bearing the brunt of the murder on Bruce, it happened on the Hq Batman: Bruce Wayne Murderer.


	6. Business.

**:::VEGA:::**

I woke up in the morning getting ready for the full day that was definitely coming I was getting into the habit of sleeping, they were finally understanding why Clark did it in fact gave me a few minutes of control over my super hearing, if I hung up I would be able to sleep without having to worry about control awake all the time. I look to the side and see Damian sprawled on the bed. It was funny, he didn't let that stupid bat loose for nothing. Getting up today would be the first day that he would accompany me to my appointments. I wanted him to get a little routine and living in society, it would not do him any good to stay a lifetime isolating himself from the world. I want to raise a healthy child by human standards at least as much as possible. He still hasn't talked to other people except Clark and Mr. Sebastian or other children. But with no other words, at most, a shy smile or nods of affirmation or denial. I get up and go to my desk, take a look at the papers I have to take to Wayne Tower for a meeting with Mr. Fox which is why I have to meet with Caio to decide the locations in addition to starting to look for a house for me and Damian if we are really going to live here in the long run we would need a place of our own that I could modify for my Kryptonian and human needs for him. After collecting the spreadsheets and some documents I go to the kitchen I turn on the TV while I go to the cupboards to get some ingredients to make apple pancakes Gotham morning starts with its routine news as usual about the contamination on the city's beaches and how this has been damaging the tourism economy maybe I can gain something from it, besides I never went to the beach. While I beat all the ingredients in the silent channel and cartoon kid's is playing, I make the pancakes and prepare a pineapple juice for Damian since the pancakes were sweet it was better to have a more citrus drink. I go to the room again and call him.

\- Dan dear wake up we need to go.

"Five more minutes," he said, hiding his face in light.

\- It's not 7 o'clock already, I let you sleep as much as possible. We need to take care of the uprising.

\- But I want to sleep more.

\- Damian Lor-Van now or I will put light in the washing machine!

\- Not! I'm going, I'm going - I see him jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom was a threat that always worked. If the plush had gotten wet he couldn't have stuck to it.

While he goes to bathe I prepare the clothes he has to wear and mine. Preparations made I let him get dressed alone and go back to the kitchen I finish stacking the pancakes and pouring the apple sauce, when he appears on the stool and we eat together the good thing about having breakfast with him is that Damian just like I was not very talkative in the morning I finish first while he continues eating and watching cartoons, I return to the desk and get everything I need.

\- Are you finished?

\- Uhum. - I take the dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

\- Come on, I made an appointment with Caio in his office and we are going to take a walk around the city looking at some installations, okay?

\- Shall we choose our house today?

\- I'm not sure, we actually have a meeting with Lucius about the security system I want to implement.

\- Will I have to talk to someone?

\- Only if you want to, just don't ... - I looked at him - Just be yourself all right I won't force you to interact with others anymore I want you to observe and learn well?

\- Yes.

\- Great - I say putting him in the car seat in the back seat and go around the car to go to the driver's seat. sigh i hate these slow things but i can't fly in the daylight. Dan certainly laughs at my reaction he loves to fly too. Continuing to drive until we get to the real estate office, I park the car and get out and get in. The real estate agent Aguieler had been in Gotham for about 15 years so I was able to find out that it was completely clean without clandestine business under the carpet, that was a decisive factor in my opinion. Not to mention that they had a more modern view on real estate as opposed to the fossils that have been in the business for a long time and that have been corrupted. When we arrive we are greeted by Caio, he is the future heir of the company and he loved working in the business as his father from what I heard.

\- Miss Lor-van I am glad you arrived - He tells me holding my hand in a sincere grip.

\- Believe me, I am too.

\- And who is this cute little boy?

\- This Damian my son, Dan say hi to Caio - Dan just looked at him and gave him a smile with a slight nod.

\- Shy right? Don't worry, I was when I was younger when I was very nervous with new people.

\- Oh really? And where did your current charm come from?

"Ah, Miss Lor-Van, college can do wonders," he said, blinking.

\- I can bet you do. - I say winking back, college for humans was something interesting here it was a place of teaching and a way for them to interact with each other. At Krypton we were just isolated and focused on the duties we were scheduled to do.

\- So are we ready? - I looked at Dan and he agreed shaking his head.

\- Sure, lead us. - and so we went in his car, passing through various Gotham districts with interesting warehouses and buildings but this is still not what I expected. Until we stop at a signal and I start talking again.

\- Caius - I called.

\- Yes?

\- Remember that you told me about some sheds in South Point?

\- Yes but are you sure? It is a place known for its criminality. Being completely honest I think that hardly anyone would invest there, even though it has a lot of potential.

\- Define your point of view.

\- Well, there are huge warehouses and warehouses at a low price, it would be great for large-scale manufacturing but the other entrepreneurs do not want to build anything there because of crime.

\- I thought Batman was taking care of that.

\- Yes but he's still just one. If he is real, so many people say so much.

\- Take me there, I want to take a look. I have plans for Gotham Caio I want to make it what it should be this city has a lot of potential but still needs to work hard to get there.

\- I hope you can get Lor-Van, because my family is not easy and I believe in this too but it is difficult to fight alone, just as you face a lot of prejudice until we get to where we got and it was not easy, so I say it will not be easy for you but I like to think that one day more people like us came and changed this city.

\- Me too. - Dan remained silent absorbing what we said until we arrived at South Point. We went down and walked around the place it was possible to notice the discrepancy between us and the others, there were children with torn clothes and beggars in some alleys it was possible to see drug sales in broad daylight, this was the most visible place in town here people didn't mind hiding what they did during the day, it was as if they had already settled for their own misery. Maybe I shouldn't have brought Dan here anymore. I want him to understand since childhood what society's true cancer is, that he realizes how lucky we are and how much we should do to help those who need our protection. I spent the last few years learning, discovering everything I could and would do to be able to increase my fortune lawfully and illicitly its margin, after all stealing the unfortunates who were destroying this place was nothing more than getting compensation for the acts committed by them. If there's one thing I learned from Lex Luthor, it's that in human society money was an immeasurable power. Caio showed me several warehouses until we thought a trio were perfect. I knew they would be the ones when I entered. I saw everything where the jewelry making machines would be, the assembly lines and the creation of toys that I would launch in the future would be perfect at first. of course I intended to expand further.

\- Lor-Van? - Caio called me looking worried.

\- Vega.

\- Oh?

\- Call me Vega, we have met enough times for that. - He laughed, he was a lovely man, blond, tall and with blue eyes.

\- So what do you think Vega?

\- That you just closed a purchase. - He said smiling - It is perfect I can imagine exactly what I will do here. Now I just need one more place.

\- More?

\- Yes, these sheds will be my assembly lines. But I need trained workers, I need one more place to set up a school, nothing too big because I won't be able to expand now, but I need to have enough space to be able to train at least half of my workers, since I prefer the residents here .

\- Vega.

\- Yes?

\- This is going to be dangerous, if people start studying and working here, crime will fall and they will go after you - He said that looking from me to Dan.

\- I know, more if I want him to grow up safely and become the man he will be. First I have to fight for it and it shows him how to do it.

\- You are a dreamer.

\- You too.

\- I know a place.

\- Show me.

We left the place and went to another neighborhood and I chose the building that would be the future school. When we got back to the car and got in, Caio locked the doors and backed up to go back to Mid town since South Point was in Up Town, which was another island. When we arrived on the island it was already around 13:00 pm, and we decided to stop for lunch, Dan had already had lunch on the trip but even so I did not like to skip meal times with him. We went to a restaurant and Caio joined the two of us as we still had to see which building I would choose to be the headquarters of the company and because not the future home, I was tired of staying in that small apartment. After finishing the meal, we went to see some more properties or were they too classic or too modern I wanted a middle ground maybe? I don't know, I just knew it wasn't what we wanted, when I liked Dan not and when he liked me I didn't. I was thinking about giving up when we stopped at one it was amazing on the outside, on top there was a kind of triangle on the top it would need some changes but nothing that was extravagant. Inside there was also a lot of space. I intended to organize all the floors and renovate the last 4 together with the roof to make our home. Finally, Dan and I agreed that we would make a place together mixing everything that was style, and if our home stays with one. different theme in each room who cares? We were going to live there. Looking at the view, I could see a good part of Gotham and a couple of blocks to the right, it was possible to see Wayne Tower, some more in front of the River Walk besides the VauxHall Opera. It was a great place it was no wonder that the stab was not small anymore, but we managed to lower the trifle from $ 26,400,000 to $ 20,370,000. As I said a stab just because it was actually in the center, After feeling my soul leave and come back for having spent in a day what it took me a few months to achieve, we said goodbye to Caio in the office and he stayed to fix the paperwork and call me to come and sign and transfer the money. I noticed that Dan looked tired but I couldn't just cancel the next meeting at the last minute, all I had for this project whether I liked it or not was Wayne Tech and Wayne Securities being the last most important. When I got in the car to go I got a call.

\- Lor-Van speaking.

\- Veg.

\- Hi Clark, how are you?

\- Good and you.

\- I had a very boring day besides almost dying.

\- What? - It didn't even take half a minute and he appeared in front of the car, luckily there were no security cameras.

\- Clark what are you-

\- HOW DID YOU ALMOST DIE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? - He looked distressed, After opening the car door and taking me out.

\- Hi Uncle Clark! - Dan said to him smiling.

\- Hi champion, what happened?

\- Nothing Mommy is exaggerated and apparently you too.

\- Oh? - Clark said in a confused expression while Damian laughed at his face and mine.

\- Nothing happened, Clark.

\- But you said ...

\- Was it, as you say around here? Form of expression.

\- I thought, wow what an idiot I'm sorry.

\- No way, I'm glad you came even if you can't stay long.

\- Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about. Perry gave me two weeks of accumulated time off so I thought you guys ... - He let the sentence die while Dan and I looked at him with a landscape face.

\- And Lois?

\- What about her?

\- I thought you would prefer to spend time ...

\- No, Lois is seeing the Metrópoles News guy.

\- She's not that smart then, exchange you for that.

\- Veg is not like that, it's complicated

\- I got it complicated, I'm glad I don't suffer from this disease.

\- For now, more is a matter of time.

\- How are you sure about that?

\- Show! we will right? - Dan asked me expectantly.

-No doubt.

\- Great what are you going to do now?

"A boring meeting," Dan replied, sulking, I could tell he was tired of walking around and listening to numbers and expenses.

\- Is Clark free?

\- Yes.

\- Could you take Dan home in the car? He's already tired, it was a really stressful morning.

\- More and you?

\- As he said I still have a boring meeting.

\- It's fine by me.

\- I'm going with you to Wayne Tower and from there you go, when I arrive I prepare something or order what to eat. - When I finished I noticed that Clark looked a little crestfallen.

\- Wayne Tower?

\- Yes, why? Did you and Bruce fight?

\- No, I was just surprised.

\- Okay. - He and I knew he was lying but I let it go. We drove to the Tower and he took over as soon as he left with the folders.

\- See you at home - I kissed him on the cheek.

\- Ah Veg?

\- Yes?

\- Nothing but good luck with your meeting.

\- Thank you - I watched them disappear on the track and looking to the side I saw some paparazzi taking pictures, I just turned and went inside. Upon arriving at the main entrance I informed my name and was instructed to go up to the 27th floor and so I did. When I got there a blonde girl answered me and asked to wait a minute she entered the room and then came back I didn't pay attention to what was said because the view from the Tower was incredible, I could see half of Gotham without problems.

\- Miss Lor-Van he will receive you now, please accompany me.

\- Thank you Ketelim - said looking at the name on the badge she gave me a smile.

But imagine my surprise to follow her and not see Lucius Fox but Wayne himself waiting for me. I stayed a few seconds more then I remembered that it would be strange Ketelim left and left us alone, Bruce Wayne still had that familiarity thing that I didn't know how to identify and it bothered me deeply.

\- Sorry I think there was a mistake - I heard myself say to him.

\- Why? - Asked me extending an arrogant smile.

\- Mr. Fox ...

\- Ah he asked me to tell him that he was sorry he had a last minute emergency and I had to replace him, more please.

I knew at that moment that there was something wrong, he lied and to my total surprise he seemed to know that I knew. That was when I was sure I would hate this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Good morning my people, I will ask for a little patience for you, Vega and B will take a while to fall in love I don't want to create those relationships that just look at Amar instantly I want them to work together their failures, get to know each other and fall in love . After all, we have Dan in the middle and the other batboys to work with;
> 
> Tower The Wayne Tower model is from the Batman Arkham Knight game;
> 
> ⚠ Only in terms of information, the names of the districts I use Sout Point for example actually exist in Gotham;
> 
> ⚠ Comments are always welcome, constructive criticism and praise;
> 
> BATKISS for you Bats.


	7. Idiot.

**:::VEGA:::**

\- So where do you want to start?

\- Please, sir, it makes me feel old, only Bruce is fine.

\- I prefer to keep professional if you don't mind - I prepare the folders.

\- It really bothers me a lot.

I decided to ignore his comment and focus on what to do, I noticed that he was evaluating me he also had a constant heartbeat it was almost calming which was strange to most humans and that reminded me of the damn bat. My irritation was increasing slightly.

"Well, Mr. Fox told you what the meeting was about, I assume."

\- He sent me a summary but I've been busy reading it, so if you can tell me. - It was just what I lacked an irresponsible.

\- Of course, Mr. Wayne. - his eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment, which was strange - Well I currently own a small company, and I am intending to expand it which means I need cutting-edge equipment and security to the height.

\- And he believes we can provide that.

\- Exactly.

\- Why Wayne Enterprise and not another? - Easy.

\- Before my decision for your company, I had to take some questions that are basic requirements for me. Although Wayne Enterprise has been in business for several generations The reason why I chose it is the fact that your company is completely clean.

\- Clean?

\- Let's be honest, Mr. Wayne ...

\- Bruce. - I ignored it again and continued.

\- Your company is not corrupt, which means that I do not have to worry that our partnership, if it occurs, may cause significant moral and financial damage to me.

\- Was that the only point?

\- Not as I said some questions; My expansion will be to another area of Gotham, I started this company here and I want to make it flourish here by helping the people who live in that city. - He got up and stood looking out the window while I continued - Therefore, it would be much more practical and useful if the company I was going to hire was from here. Besides, Wayne Tech outperforms Syn Tech on a large scale in robotic technology, besides that it is linked to Luthor and there is no chance that I will do business with him, when it comes to the welfare of my employees and my production. it made me make the decision regarding technology. For safety I had Wayne Securit in mind or the latest branch of S.T.A.R Laboratories does not match my interests for Gotham. - As if I could trust the bastards who locked me up.

\- How do you intend to help people in the city? - He turned to me, it was like he hadn't heard anything I said in the last few minutes, but I answered anyway.

\- Creating job opportunities and educational preparation.

\- Educational?

\- Yes, my plans are to be able to make the population focus on the opportunities they saw in the future, for this I need them to be able to understand what the job market requires and This is where the issue of education comes in. You see, according to last year's sense Gotham currently has approximately 17 million inhabitants with a dropout rate at hight school of 7.5 million and 5.2 million at middle school. Which in itself is worrying, since it has been increasing every year, I cannot simply put people who are unable to handle cutting-edge machinery and equipment without them having a sense of it.

\- So you just decided to intend to end school dropout? - He asked me with an arrogant smile.

\- No Mr. Wayne - I saw him sigh he looked annoyed - I just intend to do my part to make things more ...

\- What? Tough? This is not going to happen Lor-Van, you can't do everything yourself!

\- It is not about justice, it is about equity Mr. Wayne, of those who need more, each person is different and reacts differently they just need opportunities to move on, be it a good education or a good job. Besides, I don't intend to act alone, I will have to seek support, of course, but that doesn't mean I have to stand on a pedestal just watching, someone has to start.

\- And of course you will take the first step.

"If necessary, yes," I said icily.

\- And the risks? - He looked a lot more irritated, his heartbeat was getting high.

\- There can be no victory without sacrifices.

\- I know that is why I am informing you as a friend would do, you have no idea of the dirt that is in this city what the most powerful are able to do to stop those who threaten them.

\- Believe me, I know and that is why I will take down as many as I can in my home. It is my duty to protect those who come to me for protection. - We stared at each other for a few moments, until he looked at the papers and analyzed.

\- Are you serious? Do you want to expand and create a school in South Point?

\- Yes.

\- Just be reasonable, that part of the city is infested with people ...

\- I know and that's why I want to start there.

\- That would be a hornet's nest, they will simply attack you mercilessly.

\- I know how to take care of myself Mr. Wayne I did it my whole life is no different now.

As we continued to talk this time in a more analytical way about my projects and what I wanted to move on, Wayne still seemed reluctant about the idea of the location, but I wouldn't change it for anything.

\- It won't come cheap. - He spoke while looking at me.

\- Money won't be the problem as long as it comes out the way I plan. - He just shook his head in agreement, despite the irritated face, we had already discussed everything else he seemed reluctant if that happened I would have to use plan B. Suddenly my phone started ringing and when I looked at the display I saw that it had happened more than 4 hours on that.

"I need to answer," I said as he worked out the confidentiality terms to show his attorney. - Hi love, sorry I think it took me longer than expected. What are you doing? - I could tell from the corner of my eye that Wayne had stopped reading the papers and was watching me discreetly.

\- Mom I found a small round camera in the room, it was flying it looked like an insect only bigger. Should I break?

"No, Damian." The man's eyes on the table narrowed and he leaned almost imperceptibly forward. - What format have you wanted?

\- It really looks like a big insect, I realized when I came to get the Crash game to play with Uncle Clark. I realized you were watching me. - I got tense.

\- Are you sure?

\- Have.

\- Call your uncle for me - I started to ignore the man in the room.

\- Hi Veg.

\- What is? Did you get to see?

\- Yes, well it belongs to Batman has the symbol. - I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to control my irritation.

\- Damn bat! - I spoke a little loudly Bruce looked at me startled.

\- Some problem?

"I need to go, there was an emergency at home, either way, I believe we are finished here," I said, getting up, picking up my briefcases and raising my hand that he shook. I felt a strange sensation but I let it go.

\- Goodbye, Mr. Wayne. he said as he passed the door.

"Bruce," he said, but I didn't turn. I took a passing taxi and headed towards my house, acting normally helps me stay calm. When I get home I'm met by Damian and Clark playing in the living room.

\- Hi boys!

\- Hi - they answered.

\- So where's the mosquito?

\- In the closet drawer.

\- OK - I go to the drawer and take a really spy camera - I don't believe it after I told him to leave us alone. This is ridiculous.

\- Veg is calm maybe he is just curious.

\- Spying on my baby? I don't think so, I'm going to solve this today.

\- What will you do?

\- Talk to Clark and return the gift - I say pointing at the camera - Can you sleep here today?

\- Of course.

\- Mom, I can play with Uncle Clark until late.

\- Since you're on vacation I don't see why not have fun. I'm going to take a shower and when I go out I ask for food, what will they want?

\- Japanese food.

\- I'll go there then. - I take my clothes off quickly, get in the shower and keep thinking I don't think Bruce is going to close the deal and that sucks because I just wasted my time. It means I have to use plan b, which will be complicated and delay me a few months. I finished and got out of the shower, seen just a comfortable robe and panties, I go to my dresser and get the virus device that Squilex prepared for me if necessary. I would have to take it easy, first divert small items from the S.T.A.R Laboratories until it started causing breakouts when they start to go bankrupt and sell the shares, I would just have to buy them and invest the capital I got back. Finally, sometimes it is necessary to get your hands dirty a little. I save it again and go to the living room, order the food and watch my boys play as if there is no tomorrow. I skip over the breaking news and see several headlines: The Queen of Gotham and her secret boyfriend? - With some pictures taken of me and Clark both at Tower Wayne and other places we went together. Another said: Is love born between two different worlds? - where they asked how one of Gotham's billionaires could fall in love with a poor journalist. Not to mention the other sensationalists saying that Clark wanted to hit the chest and laugh with these things these people love to invent things.

\- Hey Clark.

"Um," he said, concentrating on the game with Dan.

\- Looks like we're dating now.

\- What? - I showed him the headlines.

\- These people have nothing better to do and keep making up stories that don't exist.

\- It is not! This is hilarious pity that your Lois Lene will not be happy. - I say to see his reaction.

\- Well maybe if you were a little nicer to her. - snitch.

\- Clark, she hates me! You can't be nice to her, besides, she started by saying that I was just playing with you.

\- She's only Veg protector.

\- No, she just misses not having a doormat available.

I stopped arguing with him because I didn't want him to be upset. We spent the rest of the night like this, talking, having dinner. When I looked at the clock it was 1:00 am It was time I left Clark with his protests and went to see the bat. I walked around the city and nothing he knew how to hide so I remembered the batsignal and went to the police department building, got there and called him. I didn't have to wait long and he showed up, I swear he must have been surprised since I could only see the tension in his jaw.

\- Did you turn on the signal?

\- Yes, I needed to talk to you.

\- I don't have time to talk now I'm in the middle ... - But I didn't wait for him to finish and I threw the device at him, he took it immediately - What is it?

\- Your toy! I thought I made it very clear that I didn't want you hanging around, so after a shitty day putting up with a sinister idiot all afternoon, I got a call from my son saying someone was spying on him.

\- I don't ... - He seemed to think about it - I put this camera there.

\- Kal recognized it as his own.

\- Yeah, but I didn't put it there.

\- Your Robin then?

\- I believe so.

\- Look Batman I'm not in a good day, okay? I admit that I may have gone overboard on our first date but, I will not tolerate this type of behavior even more when it comes to my child. Warn yours not to do this again or I will take action.

\- Don't threaten me - He said getting close - if you get close to Robin ...

\- Do not threaten me - I got even closer to him - I would never hurt a child, but if you keep putting things on his head I will have to talk to him personally, I can be tolerant to some extent but it ends when it comes to mine family. Have you ever stopped to think that Robin coming to us can often attract unwanted attention? If one of your enemies is curious why the prodigal boy is so distracted? I don't want to risk Damian's safety and I won't. If you or your boy want to talk, use this - I speak by placing a device in his hand - It is a special communicator so to speak. I just wanted to warn you, make him more careful, I already have an idiot to deal with, I don't need another one. - I said looking at him well then I turned to go, but he held my wrist I had a feeling of deja'vu.

\- Why did you give it to me?

\- Because you're not the only one who wants the best for Gotham. And although we don't get along we want the same. - Said reaching flight leaving him alone.


	8. apologize?

**:::BRUCE:::**

I returned home introspective, stepped out of the batcar, removed my boots, my devices, Kevla's costume and synthetic clothing playing on the floor. I had so much to worry about at the moment the disappearance of the joker should be a priority after the flea is like someone helping him I just don't know who yet, what I did know is that he wasn't in Gotham at the time I took the city and I didn't find it. I go to the shower with a smile since no one can see while I remember Vega, the passionate way defended Gotham is late she is almost as innocent as her cousin, more different from Clark she seems to recognize evil when she sees it and yet The way he looked at Batman earlier, he looked like a lioness ready to attack to defend his cub, my cub. What is he like? What does he like? Reading, playing or playing video games like Tim? There is so much that I don't know about my own son. It would be a shame for my father if he knew that his son had a lost son out there that he didn't know, although he would have been disappointed anyway by the way things happened with Jason. Honestly, I don't know how Dick can still handle me, or Alfred, Tim is still too young to understand certain things even though he has a sharp mind - Sigh - And I find myself thinking about her again, how was it possible that such a simple outfit as shorts and a halter sweatshirt make you look so sexy? I was not surprised that the outfit was short if there was something I learned about getting involved with Diana years ago is that women dress like that not to please men as many think more because they feel more beautiful in front of themselves. Not to mention that Vega shouldn't feel cold like the others, but still the color of her pink lips, and those eyes, her eyes did a real damage. I find myself wondering what it would be like if instead of having her fight with me using that smart mouth to counter-argue she sucked me. I feel instantly harden, shit I shouldn't think of her that way she was Damian's mother, but the thought was inevitable already in my head and as no one would have access to my thoughts, it allows me to give in just this once, wondering what it would be like to have her mouth around my cock and start with slow back and forth movements. Allowing the thought that I could suck her while she did the same, would it be any different? It would taste differently, I feel my breathing quicken as I increase my movements imagining lunge into that mouth and when I'm about to reach my limit, I hear someone calling me.

\- Bruce, Batman are you there? - I open my eyes immediately, and control my anger for so many hours to appear ... I feel my erection disappear. - Bruceee.

\- I've heard! - I growl, grab my towel and wrap it around my waist - What do you want, Clark? - I say as he left the bathroom irritated.

\- Have you seen your face ...

\- It's the same as always. Why are you here?

\- Good day to you too! - I believe it was better when Clark was afraid of me, apparently our friendship has allowed him over the years to make him believe that I would not hurt him, well he Diana who when she wanted to speak some truths in my face that most did not have courage. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like to know that Superman could fear me, now unfortunately for me the fact that he was a real best friend made him lose his fear of me, before all it took was a good look and he changed the subject , of course and logic now he just looked at me and rolled his eyes. A good boy who despite my questionable social habits still wanted to be my friend, good despite being alien he was a poor Kansas boy raised to be the best he could be, so different from me I strongly believed that we would never get along more like Alfred once said: _"- Bruce's real friends are not those who agree with us at all, but those who, despite being different, awaken our best."_ \- It was always like that when he had something to teach I was no longer Master Bruce but Bruce, his lost little boy.

\- You still haven't said what you came to do and I want to sleep.

\- I wanted to see if Veg hadn't taken any part of you, she was already very upset yesterday.

\- Let me guess Bruce Wayne?

\- On the fly, I can't believe you told her that the city had no salvation.

\- I did not say that.

\- Well it seemed to me, congratulations to you now she hates Bruce Wayne more than Batman.

\- I think she hated Bruce Wayne before the meeting.

\- I told you to be you!

\- Bruce Wayne is an aspect of what I am.

\- Not that stupid Bruce Wayne, the real Bruce.

\- You mean Batman?

\- No. - Sure he confused me and looked at me for a while until he sighed.

\- Let me say it in a way that makes sense to you: There is Batman and Bruce.

\- I've known that for a long time.

\- It turns out that Bruce splits in two - I raised an eyebrow at him - The Bruce that I, Diana, Alfred, Dick and Tim met you! And the other Bruce, or Brucie that you pretend to be for others. - I was looking at him for a few more moments, he thought that I had three personalities?

\- Clark I don't have dissociative disorder.

\- I did not say that.

\- It seemed like that. - He runs his hands through his hair and sighs again.

\- You don't understand, we know who you really are, you are Batman and Bruce. Except that you don't show much of Bruce to anyone but us who are closest you will have a better chance of approaching her if you really show Bruce.

\- But Bruce really doesn't exist without Batman and I don't intend to tell her who I am, when she wouldn't tell me who she is.

\- How will she say if she doesn't feel she can trust you?

\- Do you think I should show her my ideals?

\- Yes, even if you don't want her to know your other side. If it shows who Bruce is, that should have an effect.

\- Why do you think that?

\- Well, when we met she knew I was Kal, the more we became friends when she met Clark Kent.

\- So Bruce Wayne will have more chances with her if he shows his love for Gotham in common?

\- Also, more first I think you should apologize.

\- Whereby?

\- Well for what you told her about not being able to change the city.

\- I just said the truth. She is a dreamer.

\- Bruce, you have a lot more experience with women than me, you should know that hitting head on is not a good idea.

\- The specialist spoke.

\- I'm not the one doing the bullshit. - When I was going to answer, what about Lois? I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Tim showing up.

\- Hi super! - incredible it seems that all Robins have an admiration for him.

\- Hi Tim, how are you?

\- Well, Bruce didn't let me patrol that night.

\- And it will continue like this, for a week!

\- What? WHY? - He said in an ugly frown.

\- That's why - I threw the microcamera at him - Do you have any idea what it's like to have an angry Kryptonian, why were you monitoring?

\- It's just that I was curious about her, and as she was with Damian I just wanted to check. Wait, was she mad at you?

\- At least.

\- Oh Bruce man! I'm sorry, I didn't think she would go after you. I just wanted to know if she was as cool as Clark.

\- She is!

\- Oh really?

\- Yes, Dan sometimes has his spikes and she takes him flying to make him feel better.

\- Show, will she take me one day.

\- Sure if you ask.

\- Cool, I can't wait to talk to her.

\- Calm down Tim, it's not like that. You can't base it on Clark.

\- And why not?

\- It's Bruce, why not? - Expecting this reaction from Tim is something more of him.

\- Because you were raised here and she wasn't.

\- You're telling me, that if I hadn't been raised here ...

\- It could be that you were another type of person is a possibility.

\- More Clark knows her and she takes care of Damian.

\- Well that ... - More Clark won't let me finish.

\- Don't mind Tim, it's the prejudice he has with aliens.

\- Bruce what a horror, I didn't expect that. I have to go have coffee.

And so he went back up the stairs. Preconception? That was caution, after all we have been invaded several times by unknown aliens. Clark pissed me off sometimes.

\- Do not look at me with that face Bruce, I will not fight with you about it. Besides, we have another matter to resolve.

\- Which one?

\- How are you going to apologize to Veg.

\- Bruce Wayne is not sorry.

\- For everything there is a first time.

\- Besides I doubt that she will accept.

\- Well first we have to think about something. How about dinner?

\- Dinner?

\- IS! You know dinner, it would be better.

\- Can I get reservations at ...

\- Why don't you invite her over here?

\- To the mansion?

\- IS. It's a good opportunity for her to see the real Bruce. - Alfred appears in the cave and see us talking.

\- I agree with Master Kent sir, the mansion can give her a glimpse of his personality as Bruce. I already have a menu planned for the occasion.

\- You have?

\- Of course - Then I noticed that he and Clark were looking at each other, I felt a chill what the two of them were up to here, I don't like that they act behind my back.

\- I believe she won't come.

\- Do not worry Bruce I will convince her to come.

\- And how are you going to do that? - I asked suspiciously.

\- Secret. Now I need to go.

\- Don't you think you're spending a lot of time in Gotham?

\- Unless you are grumpy, I'm on vacation so I take the opportunity to visit my friends.

\- I think you have nothing to do.

"Also," he said, laughing, "I'll be right back."

\- Wait how did you get in?

\- Alfred deactivated the system, I was here before you arrived.

\- Doing what?

\- Talking to Alfred. Tchal. - and he left I turned to my butler, but all he did was shrug and hand me the cell phone. I knew I had to make a call.

**:::CLARK:::**

It had been two days since Bruce called Veg and she either hung up or just ignored it. B had a gift for making her angry whether Bruce or Batman. On the first day he called so many times that she launched herself and answered he wanted to have dinner with her but she said she was busy solving some important projects. A house she was building in The Sim's game she obviously didn't say that to him, I wanted to laugh, my love life was a disaster in love with a woman who only loves a part of me and who is probably unable to love Clark Kent, more seeing this thing about how Bruce would deal with Veg was interesting I just hope they don't get hurt, or rather he does, the two Bruce had a history of alienating people, Veg despite the best intentions was afraid to interact with them. Alfred and I talked part of this whole week without Bruce knowing, he wanted to know everything about her and her relationship with Dan, for him the boy was like a grandson since he sees Bruce as a son despite always calling him Master. English pomposity and good manners seemed to never leave Alfred.

\- Veg don't you think you should answer?

\- Not.

\- Look what it costs to give him a chance to apologize.

\- My time is too precious to be wasted.

\- Your time playing The Sim's?

\- Yup.

\- Let's not be bad. Besides, Bruce isn't so bad when you really know him.

\- Really?

\- Yes. When he allows you to meet him, it can be surprising - He said after remembering that he discovered that Batman was Bruce Wayne, when Bruce bought the Daily Planet and started going out with Lois. - I talked to him yesterday Veg he really looked upset with what he said - Of course, she didn't need to know that anymore, besides it wasn't a lie Bruce wasn't satisfied with how it was going.

\- I don't understand him Clark, I know that the media can fall killing him, but I can't understand how someone who does so much for the city can really believe that there is no way. I saw his achievements through the foundations Martha Wayne and Thomás Wayne and yet when he opened his mouth at that meeting, it was like watching a very good actor playing a role I think that was what most pissed me off about him.

\- Veg Bruce lost his parents at a very young age, more than that he saw them die right in front of him. He's a complicated guy, but he's a good person.

\- I believe you, it's just that you also have that stupid feeling.

\- What sensation?

\- That there is something about him that is familiar to me.

I was silent, I promised him I wouldn't tell. Instead, I told her that after her parents died he went through a complicated phase, and decided to travel around the world learning new cultures and becoming polyglot. Most of her attention was aroused when I talked about China and Nanda Parbat.

\- What did he do there?

\- Learn the local culture, climb mountains ...

\- Mountains?

\- Yes - She started fiddling with the tablet looking for something, I changed places and I could see that she was researching old photos of Bruce, maybe she wanted to find out more about the places. But she surprised me when her personal cell phone rang this time with a message, she almost threw me lasers when she heard that I gave her her number. She replied and I knew it was him, kept searching more on the computer this time about Nanda Parbat and answered another message from him.

\- I KNEW IT! I knew there was something wrong with him. How did I notice this before? My God Clark Nanda Parbat and familiarity of the jaw does not deny him, just for being him.

\- Who?

\- Bruce! - She got up, looked at her watch and it was already seven o'clock, went to take a quick shower and was choosing a dress.

\- What are you doing?

\- Getting ready, I have dinner in an hour with your friend.

\- But I thought that ...

\- Now that I know everything, who he is and what he did, it all makes sense his view of the city as to why Gotham is hopeless.

I leave her getting ready and head towards the living room, take out my cell phone and dial his personal number, he answers on the first ring.

\- Clark.

\- B I think I screwed up. - I tell him and I hear him sigh.

\- Bullshit? - I was just about to say she knows you're Batman, when Veg leaves the room, of course super hearing you idiot.

\- Hang up that phone now Kal! - She said.

\- Sorry B. - I hung up.

\- Don't you dare tell him, soon Damian will wake up and you must prepare something for both of you, my taxi has arrived.

\- Are you going?

\- Yes, the mansion is far away and will take more time by car, don't warn him! Or I swear this time I'll use lasers on you.

And she left, if Veg already had this normal temperament, imagine PMS. I shuddered, if human women were complicated imagine a Kryptonian with super strength, the only thing I could do now was to hope Bruce didn't screw up.


	9. I know who you are!

**:::BRUCE:::**

I was nervous, I didn't know if she would really come Clark told me that I was going to convince her but I had my doubts, right I hated that someone said to me: I told you! At least he had the decorum not to say that bastard the smile he gave me when I told him what happened was more humiliating than if he had said the damn words. Not to mention his conspiracy with Alfred, that was not a good sign I hated not knowing anything. _"- Don't worry Bruce I will convince her to come" "- And how are you going to do that?" "- Secret"_ \- And as if it wasn't enough the day after he calls me. _"- B I think I screwed up." "- Bullshit?"_ \- I just heard a voice in the background saying _"- hang up this phone now Kal" "- Sorry B."_ \- the damn call was closed, since then I called the unfortunate and nothing, for God's sake he had super powers he couldn't invent a rescue and call me! Now I'm here at my house waiting for a woman who I don't know is going to come, and who probably knows too much. The question now is what does she know? That I was lying all the time during the meeting she already knew, except _"- I think I screwed up. Sorry B."_ Damn Clark will he have his tongue in his teeth and said that I'm Batman, it can't be, if she already hated Bruce Wayne if she finds out I'm Batman, then FUCK it! Control yourself, there is no point losing your cool everything will settle in one way or another, I think with conviction. I hear the doorbell ring and left the dining room but Alfred stops me in the hall.

" Master Bruce."

" Yes Alfred?"

" If you will, I will receive you in the meantime, please control your restlessness."

" I am not..."

" Great, I'll bring it." - And just left and left me in the dining room. Frankly, I wasn't ... Damn it, I should be really worried since Alfred commented. I wait a few minutes and I realize they are taking too long, I decide to go there because the Kryptonian did something to Alfred, after all if she found out that I am Batman she may want to have more information, thinking about it makes me want to increase Tim's punishment in a month if he hadn’t done that nonsense in two days maybe she could reveal Batman more easily, but I couldn’t blame the boy for worrying about his brother. When I arrived in the living room I stopped to watch her, her back was to me, watching my family photos attentively, her hair was loose, when I realized she turned and I could see better what she was wearing, a dress hopefully it would fall out of leather, totally tight that would fall perfectly in her curves, that's when I noticed that she was watching me in a predatory way with those blue eyes the color of space accompanied by an indulgent smile. She knew it was beautiful the question was whether she used it to her advantage? I could start to feel blood running to a region that I shouldn't, I quickly change my thoughts by shaking my head a little, thinking about the aunts of the high society that harassed me until the sensation stopped.

" Miss Lor-Van is welcome, I'm glad you came." - I say going towards you.

" Well, you should thank our mutual friend, Clark has a nasty habit of changing my mind Mr. Wayne." - Damn seeing her call me Mr. Wayne was a bit much.

" Well certainly I have to thank you." - he said smiling trying to be nice, but I think it came out more like a grimace.

" I wouldn't count on that much." - she answered. - "Why did you call me Wayne." - Aha Wayne, she definitely hates me and doesn't hide it.

\- I wanted to apologize for our last meeting. he said sincerely.

\- Just for that?"

" Yes" - And because I want to approach you to have Damian back, of course I didn't say that. She looked disappointed.

" Then" - She said looking at me with her head a little aside.

" Then" - I repeated, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Alfred was pursing his lips not to smile, while she frowned momentarily as if waiting for me to come to a conclusion, it was adorable in a way. She sighed.

" Excuses?"

" Oh!" - My brain went blank, I never apologize no matter if it was Bruce or Batman. -" Well, that's what dinner was for."

" What difference does it make you order now or while we eat?"

" Well" - right I was feeling like an idiot, who didn't know what to do on the first date. And I'm not that kind of guy, I'm Bruce Wayne, my company should be enough.

" Come on Bruce "- She said sweetly -" It won't be that bad will it? After all, you made me lose a family commitment to be here, the least you can do is what was right. "- Damn it she was doing it on purpose and Alfred was loving the show.

" Well, dinner will get cold if we take too long." - I will not apologize beautiful, especially now that I know you want.

"Okay," he said firmly.

" OK?" - I asked.

" Yes" - She took the cell phone out of her bag and started to touch it ignoring me, then turned to Alfred - "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Pennyworth, excuse me I have to go. Good night Wayne." - I noticed that education did not quell the anger behind the words addressed to me. She started towards the living room door and that was when I took her wrist, I could see how her eyes narrowed looking at me, without a doubt if she wanted a simple movement she could send me across the room or cross the wall .

" Wait" - I said - "I'm sorry, for everything!" - Her eyes changed again, returning to her normal expression, Clark was right Kryptonians were living polygraphers, she must have seen that I was telling the truth. - "Just, please don't go. I would really like to talk to you, to get to know you."

" Okay, no more lies now." - I looked at her uncertainly.

" Master Bruce and Miss Lor-Van I believe that if dinner takes too long it will get cold."

" Right Alfred" - I turned to her -" Shall we go? "- I held out the hand she took I could feel her tension a little more came with me to the dining room. Usually I sat at the head of the table but today I decided to sit in front of her, I pulled out her chair and she sat down I went around and sat in front of her. Alfred brought us the starter shrimp salad with avocado, and left us he would come and serve the rest at the right time since the whole house had cameras. We were a little uncomfortable in silence as neither of us knew what to say.

" Why don't you start?" - She said.

" With what?"

" With what you want to know about me. We can make a game."

" Game?"

" Uhum you ask me questions, and according to the questions you ask I follow the same line. If you ask me about business I will do the same, if it is personal too. However, we are not obliged to respond. Of course, if you or I refuse, we have the right to use this to our advantage. What do you think?"

" It's fine by me. I begin, why did you choose Gotham?" - She stopped to think for a moment.

"Gotham made me see the worst of people" - I could agree with that - "but there are still people who believe in the best, it seems silly as you pointed out that day, but in fact I just don't know I just woke up here and somehow it it seemed like a sign. I can't explain it for sure because I don't even understand it myself, I just want to do something right about it. My turn, why do you have such a negative view of Gotham?"

I decided to answer honestly, although I did my job daily it was becoming difficult to believe that Gotham would get where I was aiming.

" You must know that my parents died when I was a child." - I saw that she was paying attention, there was no pity just understanding in her eyes - "Since they are gone I have been trying for a long time already, improving this city the foundations that receive the names of my parents has helped for years, but only this is not enough, nothing seems to be enough" - Not even Batman, of course, I didn't say that to her -" And even though I have more than half of Gotham in my hands so to speak" - at least economically -" I can't save- there. Why can't I do this alone, the other founding families do nothing unless they are profiting from something on top or coming out of good guys on magazine covers or TV shows. And it just makes me think that maybe I will never be able to fulfill my father's dream for this city."

" It is not just about your parents Bruce dreams, if it is yours I know you can achieve. You need to believe in everything you have done so far, sometimes after the journey has already become long it may seem fruitless but this is the first thought for failure. You are not alone in this, I want to save you as much as you do and we are not the only ones believe there are other families and other guardians who want the same thing."

" By guardians you mean the bats?" - I asked paying attention.

" That. I know that the critical majority, at least those who are outside the law, do so, but we have to recognize that Batman and the others have done a good job. But he cannot do everything alone, while he acts on the virus itself someone has to fight the symptoms of the infection. And this is the job for people like us who have the financial power to do that, to make the lives of Gotham residents as dignified as possible." - She spoke with such determination and passion.

" My turn."

" Not my turn."

" You asked about bats."

" But this is not worth it."

" Of course it is."

" Not."

"Okay, ask then," she said as she took a sip of wine.

" Do you have a son?"

" Yes, a great boy, the best child in the world, and it's not because I'm his mother."

" How old is he?"

" Damian is 6, will do 7 in a few months."

" Is that you?" - She looked at me as a service provider again.

"I'm 4." - She looked surprised.

" 4?"

" Yes, Dick is my oldest is studying to join the police. My second was Jason, he passed away in an accident years ago, Tim is my third he is 13 and a computer genius."

" It's the room?"

" Missing."

\- I'm sorry. - She seemed to want to say something else if she contained herself. Alfred appeared bringing the main dish salmon with asparagus, this was strange, this type of dish was more for a meeting than a conversation. I look at him but he doesn't give me anything, he fills our glasses with wine a little more and leaves.

\- It must be difficult for you.

\- I believe I'll find him.

"I know you will," she said in a depressed way. - How is it to take care of so many boys alone?

\- Difficult, the worst part is adolescence they never want to hear what you say - I speak, reminding myself of when I had to fight with Dick or Jason for going out on patrol on their own. Unfortunately that led to Jason's tragedy, I drink a little wine to distract myself from the dark thoughts.

\- Really? I'm going through the making of questions. It is terrible, see Damian is a child ahead, unlike the others he is really interested in how things work or why the world is the way it is, this is terrifying and at the same time incredible. Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing with him, if I'm not forcing him out of the shell ahead of time. - I see her eyes shine when talking about him, Clark was right she loves him.

\- Ahead of time? - She realizes she was rambling and contracts.

\- Well, he had a difficult childhood start.

" Why? You seem very protective of him." - I point and realize my mistake when her expression changes, leaving half of her plate untouched. She looks at me for a few minutes, seeming to meditate, seems to find a solution, she moves the chair away and gets up, I try to get up to stop her thinking she would go away more instead she turns around on the table and leans over her looking at me from above. She is a vision, I can smell her perfume now that something is so close that I cannot identify myself.

" Bruce why don't we stop this and get down to business?"

" What you mean?" - Asked I will not reveal anything without knowing where I am stepping.

"You know," he simply says.

" I know what?" - Let's just take a hint.

" The real reason I'm here with you, why you were so insistently trying to meet me.

" Do you know?" - I ask.

" Yes I know. I know who you are!"

" And who am I Lor-Van?" - It would only give you a confirmation about me being Bat ...

" You are Damian's father." - she played, and Clark's words came back to me - _"I think I screwed up. Sorry B."_

I move away from the table still sitting trying to calm myself down, that chatty alien he had promised not to say anything, but he pays me I would teach him my Kryptonite ring was on his belt.

" I WILL KILL CLARK!"

" What does he have to do with it?" - she asked me amazed.

"Didn't he tell you?"

" NOT! Are you telling me that Clark already knew that and didn't tell me anything?"

" I thought he had ..."

" You will not kill him I will! "- I could see her fingers close firmly on her palms, that would not be good if she got angry and fought with Clark everything around could be destroyed.

" Lor-Van I asked him not to tell."

" This matters? He's my best friend at the moment."

" And mine too, believe me he didn't mean it." - he said touching her hand and making circles to calm her down.

" Okay, what do we do now?" - She asked me. -" I know you are his father, but he my son I can not just return him to you as if it were a commodity that I borrowed Bruce. I made a promise to him that I would never leave him and I don't intend to break it."

" And you won't, I can't take it from you. Fate brought you together for a reason, for now just tell me how you met him." - She nodded in agreement, and told me everything at least the edited version was not as Clark told me obviously she didn't trust me to tell the whole truth. She told me she found him injured and freezing, she left out the fact that she had killed Ra's Al Ghul. She said that she did not speak English but did not reveal her native language, said that Damian spent a year without speaking to anyone outside of her, also said that for now he only spoke to Clark, the gentleman named Sebastian who had helped them and some children of foundation. So I concluded that it would be difficult for him to start talking to me from one minute to the next but I would try until I had his confidence. When she finished I told my side of the story also edited and in the end we were exhaust.

"Well, how do you want to do it?" - I asked this time.

" You need to know each other, but first I want to talk to him. And above all this has to be off any interviews, or gossip sites. I want him to be safe until we have to speak on the subject."

" I agree, but we need to tell a convincing public story. Something that fits me and your memory loss."

" Yes, can't we leave it for another time?" - She was tired, of course not physically anymore mentally, I felt the same way.

" It's better, we need to digest the situation more. But I want to make it clear that I don't intend to take Damian away from you."

"Nor do I keep you from Bruce." - She looked at her watch -" It's late I need to go, Clark is with him and if he let them spend the night watching movies."

This catches my eye, Clark is with them Tim had said at the beginning that he often visited Lor-Van at the apartment. This meant that he was present in their lives.

" Does he and Clark get along?"

"They are great together, in fact Damian is very excited that we are going to visit Clark's mom in Smallville this weekend, and he dreams of seeing the cows."

" Smallville?"

"Yes," - she replied with a smile.

I started thinking, on the day of the fundraiser when we met Lois' words came to mind: _**"Well, he hasn't taken his eyes off her all night since she arrived and I never saw him do such a thing."**_ \- She said thoughtfully - _**"Actually he insisted on talking to her and she accepted it in a good way even saying that she didn't want to give interviews tonight."**_ I thought it was because he had helped her with Luthor but Lois said he was watching her before. And then the way Clark defended her and talked about her: _**"- I don't know, she was so familiar and at the same time so distant I was just nervous it was almost like I went back to Smallville at school. that party for two weeks, I didn't know how else I would talk to her, it was decided and then ..."**_ not to mention the visits he made and Tim said that sometimes he stayed in the room with her. For some reason knowing that Clark was dating she pissed me off, together they could easily be the most powerful couple on the planet, and if something went wrong they could both destroy everything, imagining a crazy Kryptonian was two more problems? It would be almost impossible to stop without big losses, not to mention that my son was with them. Forming a happy family, I wanted to believe that the jealousy I felt was just Damian's most imagining Vega with Clark was absurd. I was thinking about it as I accompanied her to the door.

" Bruce?" - I woke up from my thoughts.

" Yes?"

" My Taxi has arrived, thanks for dinner."

" I have to be grateful, you are and giving me the chance to recover my son."

" It's not just what's right for you and him. Good evening."

Before she could get any further, I said, "Now that I'm just Bruce, can I call you Vega?"

" Do as you like, more between us Bruce? Mr. Wayne has his charm" - he said giving me a wink as he smiled getting into the car.

I watched the car leave the property and closed the door, shit I knew I was in trouble now, I was attracted to my son's mother, a woman who could bring Gotham down if she had a bad day.

" How are you, Master Bruce?"

" No Alfred, it's not all right."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I decide to write in English, so sorry if there are any grammatical errors, soon I will post my other fics here also. Hope you like it!
> 
> Any doubts or questions leave in the comments.


End file.
